


Wings of Love

by SassyHimeSama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Crabbe and Goyle are great actors, F/M, Hermione Does get punished a little bit for letting Ron get away with so much, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley Bashing, Song fic, Yes this is my need to get the songs out of my head, do not copy to another site, don't like it don't read it, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: At the age of fourteen everyone gains their wings. To gain your wings is a wonderful honor and your family is supposed to help you through it. At least this is what Harry learns after he gets rescued from the Dursley's. What is his life to be like as he learns secrets that no one ever told him, How will he adjust to having a real family and the betrayal of the one he thought he had?Let's follow Harry on the path to find his soulmates, Finding his parents, getting rid of the poison in his life, and figuring out the truth.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini/Marcus Flint/Original Male Character, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 33
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello, Yes I know I shouldn't have started another story while my others are on Hiatus but this idea just wouldn't leave.

Harry Potter whimpered, shivering, as he curled up more under the tattered blanket. He felt the shifting behind him and he let out a silent sob. After a person's fourteenth birthday, their wings rapidly grow. This was a painful process for anyone, so when Harry's wings came in, naturally he screamed because of the pain that suddenly hit him. A natural response from Vernon happened that day. A beating.

The Dursley's seemed to leave him alone for the next couple of days though, which led to today. He was still in pain from the beating and the feather pulling but he could move a bit. He was getting picked up today, not by anyone in Dumbledore's crowd but by Remus. The reason being was that Sirius's trial with the ICW happened three weeks ago. Before Sirius could take him, he needed to see a mind healer. Today, Sirius was a free man and thus they would be meeting with Sirius at Gringotts. Remus had motioned for the ICW to take care of Sirius's trial for a fair trial. They had agreed as long as Remus gave them information on what was happening in the Wizarding world here. Remus gladly gave that information and now Sirius was free. Harry didn't have to live here anymore, which was why his things have been packed up for days now.

"Why are there locks on this door?!" Harry nearly jumped as he heard Remus growl out. The door was unlocked and Remus walked in and saw the painful state Harry was in. "Cub?" Remus asked weakly.

"M-Moony?" Harry called out in a hoarse voice. The situation finally hit Harry and tears started to form. "Moony...can't feel 'em... I can't feel my wings, Moony..." Harry sobbed softly."Pain...that's all I feel," Harry said finally not being able to handle all of the shit the Dursley's did to him.

"Cub...can...can you lay on your stomach on the floor?" Harry managed to do as he was asked with a whimper. Remus hurried over and put something in Harry's hand. "Once you say Sirius's nickname it will take you to the room he is in. Tell him what you told me, are all of your things packed?" Harry nodded his head weakly. "Call out his nickname then, I'll gather everything that is yours," Remus promised. Harry nodded his head weakly as he held the portkey tightly. He heard Remus stand back up, "As for  _ you lot... _ "

"Padfoot," Harry said weakly. The portkey, whilst not like normal portkeys, still makes Harry feel sick. That did not help his wings or his pain so when he landed, he was crying openly.

"PRONGSLET!" Sirius shouted as he jumped out of the chair and ran over to his godson's side.

Harry sobbed, "Padfoot...Wings...can't feel my wings," he sobbed out and once he felt something touch his wings, he sobbed out louder.

"In here, Lord Black. You'll have to levitate him," the goblins said quickly. Sirius did just that and brought Harry to the back room.

"Lead the way, Sharpfang," Sirius said as he followed the goblin’s instruction to lay him into the lake.

"Heir Potter-Black-Lupin, you need to stretch your wings into the water. It will help heal your wounds," the goblin called out.

Harry sobbed as he did so. Harry forced his wings to stretch out managing to get them open halfway, he shook his head. "I cant...I cant it hurts too much..." Harry sobbed.

The goblin nodded his head before one of the healer goblins in the room got into the water and lowered themselves into the water. The next thing anyone knew was Harry was screaming like something was pulling his wings out of his body. Blood seemed to seep into the water. The goblin came out and wiped the water from its face as Harry's screams turned down to soft sobs. "Report," Sharpfang demanded of the healer goblin.

"The boy's wings didn't fully grow in when he was attacked, the attack halted his wing growth and the skin around his wings sealed up around his wings preventing it to grow further, I have opened the skin back up and pulled the wings back straight. The wings are fully out of him, Sharpfang. The boy might have to molt his baby feathers early, the attack had him lose some important feathers for attracting his mates," the healer said.

Sharpfang looked at Sirius, "Well, Lord Black, he is your ward."

"If we left his baby feathers to molt on his own when would that happen? What would be the benefits of hurrying this?" Sirius asked.

"Normally it happens within a month after the wings fully come out. The benefits of rushing the molting are purely for the attraction of mates to protect him," the healer goblin said.

"Let's let him molt normally, he'll be fully molted by the time he goes to school," Sirius said, both goblins nodding.

"Heir Potter, how are you feeling now?" Sharpfang called out.

"Still hurts...not as bad though..." Harry managed to whimper out.

"Well if you get out, we shall provide a pain reliever after your inheritance test and your health test," Sharpfang called out.

Harry whimpered but he forced himself to sit up, his wings folding back and close to his body. "Come here, Pup." Harry slowly made his way to Sirius and when he got to his godfather, he buried his face into the male's chest. "Come, let's go sit down," Sirius said, guiding Harry to the chairs. Sirius helped Harry sit down, minding the young teen's wings and tail feathers.

"Now let's get started, we will need seven drops of blood, Heir Potter, three in here and four in here." Harry cut his finger and did as he was told. Once the blood was in the right goblets, Sirius healed Harry's finger.

"As we wait for that, Sharpfang I need all they keys recalled from the vaults Harry has control over, we will also require the heir rings," Sirius said calmly.

"As you wish, Lord Black, what of the property files and family grimoires," Sharpfang asked.

"Those as well. Harry, is there anything you need from Gringotts?" Sirius asked.

Harry fidgeted slightly before speaking "D-Does Gringotts do full healing? Not that I trust Saint Mungos but..."

The goblin crackled, making Sirius and Harry jump slightly. "Heir Potter, you amuse me," he turned his head and quickly spoke in the goblin language as he handed the first test to Sirius. Sirius and Harry both looked it over.

**_Inheritance test for_ ** _ Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Lupin _

**_Name_ **

_ Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Lupin _

**_Parents_ **

_ James Fleamont Potter-Peverell (Father) _

_ Lily Aurora Potter  _ née _ Evans (Mother) _

_ Sirius Orion Black (Second Father) (Blood Adoption _ )

_ Remus John Lupin (Third Father) (Blood Adoption) _

**_Magical Family (Alive)_ **

_ Narcissa Malfoy  _ née _ Black _

_ Draco Malfoy _

_ Bellatrix Lestrange  _ née Black

_ Andromeda Tonks  _ née Black

_ Nymphadora Tonks _

**_Family Inheritance(s)_ **

_ Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father) _

_ Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father) _

_ Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Blood Adoption) _

_ Heir of the House of Lupin _

_ Heir of the House of Marauders _

**_Vaults_ **

_ Peverell Trust Vault - topped at 15,000 G every month _

_ Black Trust Vault - topped at 15,000 G every month _

_ Potter Trust Vault - topped at 10,000 G every month _

_ Lupin Trust Vault - 27 books, 13 prank items, 7 trunks of potions ingredients _

**_Properties_ **

_ Peverell Castle – Scotland _

_ Peverell Manor – Greece _

_ Bucks Field Manor - Iceland _

_ Flower Fields Manor - Japan _

_ Marauder's Villa - Buck Island _

_ Buck Island - Middle of the Gulf of Thailand _

_ Godric's Hollow - England _

_ Potter Manor - Unplottable _

_ Black Manor - Unplottable _

_ Black Townhouse - England _

_ Grimms Forest - Italy _

_ Dragon Reserve - Romania _

_ Mythical Creature Rehabilitation - Japan _

**_Creatures_ **

_ Thestral Herd - Hogwarts Grounds _

_ Phoenix - WyldFyre - Hogwarts Grounds _

_ Snowy Owl - Hedwig  _ \-  _ Pet _

_ Unknown - Unknown - Familiar _

**_Wing Status_ **

_ Molting _

**_Mate_ **

_ Molting Stage _

_ 3 mates _

**_Contract(s)_ **

_ Ginevra Weasley - Marriage Proposal - Approved by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley née Prewitt _

"House of Marauders? What is that, Padfoot?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, when you find your soulmates, you are required to combine your names or create a new family name. Remus, your mother, and your father were my mates. We talked about it for hours but we finally decided on Marauders, it was our little group back then and while Lily wasn't too happy at first, she became one of us by the end of school. She tempered our need to prank just a certain person and she made our pranks fun for everyone. I know you don't know them as we do... but I plan on changing that," Sirius said with a weak smile.

"Thanks, Padfoot..umm what about the creatures...why are they here?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, well this is a little difficult to explain properly. These are creatures that you've met and won't hurt you and have claimed you as theirs. I see you ran into WyldFyre, believe it or not, WyldFyre was originally your mother’s familiar. I am sure if you called, she would break from Dumbledore and form a bond with you. Not a familiar bond but more of a protector bond," Sirius said calmly.

"I'll think about it," Harry said calmly. He looked down the paper and he sighed, "So I'll have 3 mates..." Harry said softly.

"It's not that bad Harry, you'll always have someone to love you," Sirius said calmly.

"Yeah...yeah you’re right." Harry cuddled into Sirius a little as he finished looking at the paper. "I don't want to marry Ginny unless she’s my mate..." Harry said weakly.

"It cancels out anyway since Remus and I didn't sign off on it," Sirius cleared his throat and spoke calmly. "Lady Magic, hear my plea, Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley née Prewitt have illegally created a marriage contract between my son, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Lupin, and Ginevra Weasley. Please judge this contract and punish the offenders." Magic swirled around them and under the contracts there were none anymore.

"Thank you, Padfoot," Harry said, cuddling into Sirius.

"Can we proceed?" Sirius and Harry looked up to see an amused Sharpfang.

**_Health test for_ ** _ Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Lupin _

**_Name_ **

_ Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Lupin _

**_Status_ **

_ Bearer _

**_Cycle_ **

_ Blocked - Albus Dumbledore _

**_Magical Injuries_ **

_ Forehead Scar - Horcrux (Albus Dumbledore) _

_ Basilisk Bite Forearm - Healed via Phoenix Tears _

**_Magical Binds_ **

_ Magical Core Block - Albus Dumbledore _

_ Parselmouth Abilities - Albus Dumbledore - 50% broken _

_ Metamorphmagus Ability - Albus Dumbledore - 1% broken _

**_Physical Injuries/ aliments_ **

_ Left Forearm muscles are torn _

_ Dozens of whip marks on back and sides _

_ Malnourished _

_ Dehydration _

_ 7 broken ribs _

_ Dozen improperly healed broken bones. _

**_Physical Binds_ **

_ Sight Impairment - Albus Dumbledore _

_ Knowledge Impairment - Albus Dumbledore _

**_Wing Status_ **

_ Presented - Injured _

**_Wing Injuries_ **

_ Right Humerus Broken _

_ Left Ulna Fractured _

_ Left Radius Broken _

_ Several feathers were torn out of the wings _

Harry looked at Sirius trying to gauge the male's reaction. "So, Sharpfang... Do you do full heals?" Sirius bit out.

"That is not for me to decide, Lord Black. I have called for King Ragnok to join us," Sharpfang stated.

"Sharpfang!" Everyone turned and looked at the door to see an older, grumpier goblin walk in. "Heir Peverell is allowed to use what he wishes," the Goblin bit out before turning to Harry and bowing his head. "I am sorry, Goblin Friend. Sharpfang is still young. He does not know what the Peverell's mean to us. You require healing, let me see." Harry offered the parchment.

"How much will it cost," Sirius asked.

"Depends on what Heir Peverell wants to do with the Horcrux... If he is willing to offer it to us then it will be free," Ragnok said.

"Can you remove it from me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Heir Peverell, we can remove it from you and use it to track down any other Horcruxes Albus may have," Ragnok said, "we will then destroy them, we believe Dumbledore is the true Dark Lord."

Harry thought for a moment before nodding his head. "You can have it."

"Come with me then, Heir Peverell, Lord black we shall be back in half a day, " Ragnok said calmly.

"Of course, my mate and I shall be here looking over the financials until he is healed completely, King Ragnok," Sirius said with a bow. Once they were gone, he looked at Sharpfang. "I need the Peverell Manager, Potter Manager, along with Peverell, Black and Potter heir rings, the Potter, Peverell, Black Grimoires, and all five financial books."

Sharpfang nodded his head and snapped his fingers, three Goblins hurried out of the room to get what was required. Not long after that, a goblin guided Remus in. "Where is my Cub?" Remus asked in a worried, threatening kind of way.

"He's getting healed, help me with these financial reports or come rant to me while I do these," Sirius said, looking at Remus as one of the goblins hurried back in and over to Sirius, placing the folders down.

Remus huffed but he walked over and sat down next to Sirius. "So how bad was it, Sirius?" Remus growled out.

"Worse than what you saw," Sirius managed out as he opened the Black folder.

"How could it be worse?!" Remus said, jumping out of his seat and walking back and forth in front of the chairs.

Sirius sighed as he looked at Remus's wings. The back of them were a light brown with flecks of amber at the tips. The underside had his pitch black with red flecks, James's black with brown bands, and Lily's red with green flecks, making a lovely pattern. "God, what would James do? Hell, what would Lily do?" Sirius grumbled, placing his head in his hands. Knowing Remus wanted answers, he offered Harry's health scan. Remus took it and looked it over quickly once before looking it over again to make sure he got all of the information.

"Fuck!" Remus growled out.

"We can't trust Dumbledore. I mean we knew that from the start but this just proves what we feared," Sirius said softly.

"Give me the Potter Accounts folder..." Remus demanded. He said, putting the parchment down and holding his hand out for the account folder. Sirius sighed but he gave it to Remus anyway.

It seemed like forever but Remus groaned as two more goblins came in, "Merlin's saggy balls."

"I didn't need that image in my mind, Moony!" Sirius whined out.

"Battleclaw! Good, you're here," Remus said looking up, "I need an audit on the Potter accounts. Whatever was taken out, needs to go back in. I've marked the listings that are acceptable to stay but the rest needs to come back with interest," Remus said turning the page as he focused on the investments now.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Sir Lupin," Battleclaw sat down and started to work on the Potter accounts.

Between the five of them, they seemed to get the accounts in order. Remus groaned as he rubbed his neck. He looked at the time and he sighed, "I wonder how Harry is doing," he said, a little worried. None of them heard the door open and close but the goblins were facing the door.

"I don't know, I'm feeling better that is for sure. I'm dead tired, though." Remus and Sirius whirled around and saw Harry with a soft smile looking so much better albeit a little tired.

"Prongslet!" Both Sirius and Remus shouted as they jumped up. Both of their wings flared out as they ran over and hugged Harry, wrapping both of their wings around him cocooning him into their warmth.

"Can we go home now? Where will home be?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Sorry Pup, not yet, you have heir rings to claim and then, Moony did you grab his things?" Sirius asked.

"I grabbed everything that was in his name," Remus confirmed.

"Alright heir rings, and then Moony is gonna take measurements and then you two are going to go off to Marauder's Villa. We have some guests there but don't mind them, they were buddies of ours back in school. We allowed them to use the Island as a getaway. They aren't on tour right now so they are relaxing for a bit," Sirius warned. "As Remmy gets you settled, I am going to get both you and me a new wardrobe because, let's face it Pup, we both need it," Sirius said with a smile.

Harry nodded hesitantly and all three of them walked back as Sharpfang got up and carried the three heir rings over to them. "Alright Heir Potter, the Peverell one goes first. It goes on your right ring finger." Harry offered his hand and the Goblin picked the ring up, placing it on his right ring finger. A pulse of magic ran through the room and Harry seemed to slouch a little. "Good now the next is the Potter Ring that goes on your right middle finger." Sharpfang placed the Potter heir ring on Harry's right middle finger and Harry shivered, his wings fluffing up a little making Sirius laugh. "Next is the Black heir ring. It goes on your right index finger," the goblin said as he slipped the Black Heir ring onto Harry's index finger.

There was a humming in the air before it settled and Sirius sighed happily. "I am glad all the rings accepted you, Harry. Remus, I need the measurements."

Remus rolled his eyes and scanned Harry getting measurements. Once that was done, Remus tapped a piece of paper and gave it to Sirius. "There, make sure they look  _ nice _ Sirius, you can get him rock outfits but don't overdo it." Remus tapped the paper again and a list of items appeared on it. "He will need these. Harry, do you want to request anything?" Remus asked looking at the small male.

"Umm, I often get cold so maybe...some jackets... and sweaters?" Harry said timidly.

"I’ve got a couple of things in mind, you cold now?" Sirius asked curiously.

"A little," Harry managed out before biting his lip.

Sirius nodded and reached behind him and two pops were heard. Sirius then took off his leather jacket and put it on Harry. He came up behind Harry and popped two things in place and zipped up the jacket. "How about now?" Sirius asked curiously.

"This...This is warm, really warm" Harry said with a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Good I'll get you one in your size. Black but with the Marauder's crest on it, alright?" Sirius said with a soft smile.

"T-That would be great, Padfoot," Harry said with a beaming smile.

"Great, now Remus, take our son home and protect him well, oh and tell my favorite firstie that I'll see him in a bit. He better show my cub the love of music," Sirius said before walking out.

Remus groaned as he covered his face, "No! Padfoot, you didn't!" Harry looked at Remus confused but Remus just sighed, "I'll explain when we get home," Remus said, offering another portkey. Harry sighed but took the portkey and held on. Remus wrapped his wing around Harry and pulled him closer. "Foxes Sandbox." Both Remus and Harry were whisked away by the portkey.

Back in Diagon Alley, Sirius was humming as he walked along to Twilfitt and Tattings to get all of the formal wear for him and Harry but before he could make it into the store, he heard Dumbledore. "Sirius, my boy!"

Sirius struggled to hold back a growl. Turning to face the old corrupted man, he glared at Dumbledore, "Headmaster Dumbledore, I ask you for the LAST time to address me as my Title. I have no debts to you since you left me to ROT in Azkaban and harmed my CHILD," Sirius growled.

"Sirius, my boy, it was for the greater g-" Albus started but Sirius interrupted him

"I don't bloody care if it was for the GREATER BLOODY GOOD! YOU COME NEAR ME OR MY SON AGAIN AND I WILL BRING MAGIC'S FURY DOWN UPON YOU!" Sirius turned his back on Albus and walked into Twilfitt and Tattings.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" the man at the counter asked.

"I need several dress robes for me and fourteen in this size," Sirius said, offering the paper.

"Hmm, any request on the colors?" The male asked.

"Black, maroon, and gold for me, anything that will make green eyes pop for the other sizing," Sirius said after a moment.

"Rich true purple, deep wine red, sage, dark bottle green, black, navy, rich dark chocolate should be perfect colors, Darling. Two of each."

Sirius turned around and huffed as he saw his cousin, Narcissa. "Cissy."

"Lord Black, it's good to see you free," Narcissa said in a neutral tone.

"What do you want, Narcissa," Sirius bit out as he tried not to focus on his cousin.

"You’re not on Dumbledore's side?" Narcissa asked cautiously.

"I'm not on anyone's side, Cissy. One killed two of my three mates and the other wants to control my child. I'm done with their games," Sirius stated.

"Is that what Dumbledore has been telling you?" Narcissa asked politely.

"What are you implying?" Sirius bit out.

"Sirius you know what this is, correct?" Narcissa asked as she held up a light blue potion with flecks of Gold in it.

"Black's cleansing potion," Sirius muttered.

"Will you take it for me?" Narcissa asked softly.

Sirius sighed and held out his hand for the potion. "I'll need another two for Remus and my son," Sirius said calmly.

"Of course, Sirius, anything to wipe away Dumbledore's control," Narcissa said happily as she nodded.

"My son has nothing to do with this bloody war though, Cissy, you tell your Lord that. My son does nothing in this bloody war," Sirius said as he pulled her closer. "I'll also need Severus's potions, Harry...Harry's been abused whilst I was in Azkaban. Dumbledore took him from Remmy... I know Severus hates me...but Harry  _ needs _ help. Dumbledore was trying to make him a weapon," Sirius said trying to calm his racing brain.

"I'll get Severus to help. You take that when you get home and floo me once your system is cleared. I'll have your mate’s done then. Once his system is cleared, I'll have your son's ready," Narcissa said, looking at Sirius. "I'll let you do your shopping in peace," Narcissa said as she moved to leave.

"Wait, Narcissa!" Sirius called out. Narcissa stopped and looked at Sirius a little surprised.

"Yes, Sirius?" Narcissa asked calmly.

"Can...Can you help me shop for my little cub? Lily was supposed to be the one to go nuts over Harry's clothes...Remus thinks I'll get him uncomfortable things and you have always had an eye for comfort and style," Sirius hesitantly admitted.

"Alright, I was out running some errands anyway. Do you have any house elves?" She asked calmly.

"Just that old damned elf, Kreacher," Sirius bit out.

"Hmmm how about you give me Kreacher and I'll give you a couple of younger elves. Lucius was about to set them free anyway," She said calmly.

"Sure, Kreacher!" Sirius bit out, ordering the house elf to his side. Kreacher appeared and glared at Sirius about to do his usual spiel. "None of that, Kreacher, you are going to Narcissa. I have no use for a grumpy old house elf that refuses to listen to my orders. If you are so determined to be with a 'Proper Black' then maybe you'll straighten up with her."

"Pipsy, Milly, Nester, Katcher," Narcissa called out calmly. The four house elves appeared. "You are being transferred over to Lord Black for Kreacher. Behave and obey his orders. He has an heir that needs to be taken care of and a mate that needs attention during the month. Sirius, shall we?" she said, offering her hand.

Sirius took it and spoke out loud, "I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby transfer over Kreacher the house elf to the Malfoy family for Pipsy, Milly, Nester, and Katcher the house-elves. May they thrive under the House of Black, so mote it be."

"I, Narcissa Malfoy, hereby accept Kreacher into the House of Malfoy for the house elves Pipsy, Milly, Nester, and Katcher. May he thrive under the House of Malfoy, so mote it be." The House-elves shivered and Sirius looked at the house-elves. “There should be only one property under my name that has residents in it. You are to go to that one. Take care of my mate and my son. There are also guests in the house as well, they are to be treated with respect. One of you will stay behind because I am getting two new wardrobes and I'll need help." The three house elves nodded and disappeared leaving behind Katcher.

Narcissa looked at Kreacher. "Go to Lord Malfoy and tell him of what transpired here. Then go kneel in my rooms and wait for my call." Kreature bowed before disappearing. "Now what all did you need to get Sirius?" Narcissa asked kindly.

"Harry and I need a completely new wardrobe. I just ordered the dress robes but I still have everything else to get," Sirius said exhaustedly.

"Lord Black." Sirius looked up to see it was the clerk. "Your order has been placed, it will take two to three days to get it complete," the male said nervously.

"Send it to the Marauder's Den, it will make its way into my closet there," Sirius said calmly.

"Of course sir, will you be setting up an account with us, sir?" the clerk asked.

"No I'll be paying as I go," Sirius said confidently.

"Alright, sir, that will be eight hundred and forty galleons, sir," the male said. Sirius didn't hesitate to pay for it.

"Alright Sirius, where to next?" Narcissa asked.

"Gap, Harry's wardrobe consisted of one shirt and jeans, I figure we will get him some things he is comfortable with and something out of his comfort zone," Sirius said calmly.

"Well, I believe that will be fine. I know Draco is comfortable in wizarding clothes so we keep getting it for him," Narcissa said calmly. "How about we get him some muggle clothes and then some wizarding clothes. Start getting him used to wizarding robes."

"That sounds good, Cissy" Sirius said as he walked with his cousin.

"Of course it does, Sirius. I thought of it," she playfully teased.

Walking into Gap, both of them saw none other than Andromeda. "What is with me running into all the Black women in my life today," Sirius grumbled to himself making Narcissa laugh.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Andromeda said, surprised. "Oh...Hello, Narcissa," Andromeda said hesitantly.

"Oh, none of that, 'Meda. It's lovely to see you again," Narcissa said before smiling softly.

"Y-Yeah, it's good to see you, Cissy" Andromeda said with a smile. "So, what are you two doing here?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"Getting enough clothes for two wardrobes," Sirius said with a smirk.

"He and his son need new clothing, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Nymphadora needs some new shirts, I offered to get them for her," Andromeda said with a smile.

"I see, would you mind helping us while you look for your daughter, Sirius has no idea how to shop for his son and his son and my son have completely different tastes," Narcissa admitted.

"Of course, you didn't even need to ask, do you have a list of what is needed?" Andromeda asked holding out her hand. Sirius didn't hesitate to give it to her. "Does he have any preference?" she asked, looking at Sirius.

"He was raised in the muggle world and he gets cold often, he's requested sweaters and jackets," Sirius informed.

"Hmm, I am assuming Narcissa wants to have some clothes that are out of his comfort zone?" Andromeda asked, looking at Narcissa who nodded. "Alright, come along I can order these items in no time for you. I know this store like the back of my hand, thanks to Nymphadora." Andromeda led the way and soon enough all three of them were sitting on a couch with a folder. "Alright, so let's get this poor boy his sweaters and jackets first. Several sweaters, several jackets varying in colours to compliment his eyes, all with heating charms on them so this poor boy can warm up some. Alright... Shirts, 4 normal shirts and 7 dress-up shirts? Then Sirius can go wild looking at band shirts after we are finished getting the rest of the order down. 7 jeans, 7 sweatpants, 7 dress pants, a 37 pack of underwear in his size, 37 pairs of socks and 7 scarves," Andromeda looked at the form, "Anything you want to input, Sirius?"

"Leather jacket, he has mine at the moment but I told him I'd get him one with our family crest on it," Sirius said calmly.

"You mean the Bla-" Narcissa started but Sirius cut her off.

"The Marauder Crest, Cissy. Also I'll be looking for 10 band shirts, you should probably throw some shorts in there along with a swimming suit," Sirius listed off.

"Is that it?" Andromeda asked calmly.

"Hmm am I missing anything, Cissy, keep in mind he is a bearer... So he might need more..." Sirius rattled off a little worried.

"Add a sweater and a pair of sweatpants that are a size too big, 'Meda," Narcissa instantly imputed.

"Done, anything else?" Andromeda asked looking at them both.

"Not for him," Sirius said thinking for a moment.

Andromeda and Narcissa looked at each other and Andromeda nodded before tripling the order and adding a couple more things. Sirius, seeing what she did, looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have a son, Sirius. This boy is going to go through clothes, buying him what he needs will also show that you care about him. I am not saying to buy him everything in the world, but I am just saying that buying him what he needs will not do any harm."

"No, I get it, thanks Andy. Shopping for myself is no issue, but when it comes to Remmy or Pup I... I start thinking about Lily and it hurts," Sirius managed to get out as he rubbed his chest.

"I am sorry it hurts, Sirius. Narcissa and I won't hesitate to come and help if you, just floo call us. Go and look for those band shirts so I can submit them with this." Sirius got up and went to go look around the store.

Narcissa moved closer and spoke to Andromeda "Now, tell me about my niece."

Andy laughed before she started to talk with Narcissa. It took Sirius about thirty minutes before he found the shirts. Walking back, he gave them to Andy before grabbing a folder and started filling out what he needed. Once both forms were filled out, Andy took both of them and went and spoke with the owner, who happened to be a good friend of hers. Once it was all done, Andromeda looked at Narcissa and Sirius. "The total was a hundred and seventy-nine galleons. They said they would be finished making the adjustments within 4 hours for a small batch but the rest will be in four to five days. We have to go pay upfront and tell them where you want it to be delivered. After that, what do you two plan on doing?"

"I still have a bunch of shops I have to go to, Boots and Shoemakers for my and Harry's shoes, Quality Quidditch Supplies to get a broom service kit for Harry, Harry needs a Wand Holster so Ollivander's, then I have to head to Madam Primpemele's, so I can get some Hair Lengthener potions," Sirius said as they made their way to the front.

"You're going to grow out his hair?" Andromeda asked as Sirius paid for the purchases.

"Just send everything to the Marauder's Den. I have to Andromeda, the bearers of the Peverell and Black family are required to grow their hair out after their wings come in," Sirius complained as they walked out of the store.

"How about we split up. I can easily get the potions, the service kit, and the holster no problem, you and Cissy go get the shoes." Andromeda offered.

"Alright," Sirius said, calming down a little.

"What length does it need to be?" Andromeda asked.

"The Peverell line requires 30 inches," Sirius said softly.

"30 INCHES?!" Narcissa shouted.

"That's four maybe five bottles just for him... Did you want to fix your hair as well?" Andromeda asked,

"Yes, that's another two bottles," Sirius stated.

"Alright, seven bottles of hair lengthener, black dragonhide for the wand holster, and a deluxe broom service kit… Does that sound about right?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, here this should cover it, we can meet back up in front of Gringotts, alright? If something happens, I'll send you a Patronus telling you where to go," Sirius said offering a small pouch.

Andromeda took the potch and nodded her head. Sirius watched as she left and Sirius sighed, "Let's go get these shoes."

Narcissa nodded and they walked to the shop. Once arriving, they walked in and Narcissa cursed softly, "Sirius that Weasley banshee is here, can’t we go to France and get the shoes?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius sighed as he watched none other than Molly Weasley spot them. "Nope, she is a daughter of Black, even if she’s a Prewett. Her mother was a Black. If I remember anything, it is you don't offer your back to a Black."

"Sirius! How could you brush off the headmaster like that!" Molly screamed

"Watch who you speak to like that Molly, I will strip the Black family magic from you and your whole family if it hasn't been already because, let's face it, the only reason you were allowed to marry Arthur was because his grandmother was a Black," Sirius said glaring at Molly who had grown quiet. "Now do your business and  _ leave _ .”

Molly paid for her things and quickly left. Once she was gone, Narcissa smiled softly at Sirius, "Thank you, Sirius."

"It’s the least I could do for you helping me today," Sirius said kindly before looking at the shop. "Alright how many shoes do you recommend for my cub?" Sirius asked.

"Four dress shoes, a pair of Quidditch shoes, three school shoes, four pairs of slippers, two house shoes, so fourteen in total," Narcissa recommended.

"And let me guess, you recommend the same for me?" Sirius asked with a pout.

"Naturally," Narcissa said with a smile making Sirius groan.

"You deal with cub’s shoes and I'll focus on mine?" Narcissa nodded her head and she took the sheet of paper with the measurements on it and wandered off.

Sirius huffed but did what he had set out to do. Getting his fourteen pairs of shoes, he sighed he had swapped out Quidditch shoes for another pair of dress shoes. Walking to the front, he saw Narcissa and he smiled as they placed the shoes on the counter. "All of these, please." Sirius said calmly.

"Of course sir, your total comes to twenty-five galleons," the male said with a soft smile.

Sirius paid for the shoes and he sighed, "Katcher, please take the shoes home and you can stay there and get settled." Sirius turned to Narcissa, "I'll take the potion when I get home. You go on home to your husband and tell my nephew that If I see him harassing my son, I'll give him a good kick to his arse, child or not," Sirius grumbled. Narcissa tinkled out a laugh as she kissed Sirius's cheeks before telling him goodbye. Sirius huffed but made his way to the entrance of Gringotts. Seeing Andromeda, he smiled softly as he walked over to her. "Hey, Andy."

"Here you go, follow the instructions for the Lengthening potions and it should turn out fine," Andromeda said with a smile. "Well I guess I'll see you later..."

"Andy before you go, you, Ted and I need to have a talk," Sirius said as he watched her.

"Sirius if this is about me being disowned..." Andromeda trailed off not sure what she was going to say.

"Andy, you followed what your wings told you, Gramps didn't disown me and he didn't disown you, he was actually supportive of your choices. It was that bat of a demon that I sadly call my mother that disowned you. As Lord Black, I am honoring my grandfather's ideals. As your cousin, I truly do wish to have you back into our family," Sirius said calmly.

"How about this Sirius, Me and Ted will come over along with Nymphadora and we will spend the weekend. We can talk then," Andromeda said kindly.

"I'll owl you the address tonight, I'll expect you three over by 3 in the afternoon tomorrow," Sirius said as he took the items off of Andromeda.

"We will be there for lunch," Andromeda said with a smile. Without another word to each other, both of them disappeared with a crack in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Like I would forget about this *snickers* I am working on my other fics but it is a slow process I am trying not to get burnt out and that means slower updates for all of my fics. Thanks for your understanding.
> 
> Kudos for you lovely readers and of course to my beta reader CeeCee

Arriving on the island, Harry was being held up by Remus. "There, there Harry, deep breath in and then release. We will get you used to the floo and portkeys," Remus said as he rubbed Harry's back between his wings.

"Thanks, Moony," Harry said after a while. Standing up, he looked around. The beach seemed to go on for hours. Looking at the ocean, he noticed that there was a closed-off part of the water.

"This island is shaped like a crescent moon. Sirius and James bought it for me so I'd have a place to run free on the full moon. Then we got all wrapped up in Dumbledore," Remus clarified.

"Oh, so what did Sirius mean before he left? You know the firsty that is here?" Harry asked, confused.

"Myron Wagtail, younger people know him as the lead singer of the Weird Sisters," Remus said. "We know him as Sirius's little lost puppy," Remus grumbled.

"Oh, did the Marauders all have different friends?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well, Sirius started hanging out with Myron, Lily had McKinnon, surprisingly enough, James and I were pretty much loners. James had the Quidditch team and I had the prefects. We weren't interested in friends beyond what we had," Remus explained as he led Harry along.

"Aw Moony, don't be like that! I tried being your friend!" Remus looked up and Harry turned around to see, none other than, Myron Wagtail. "Besides! After all these years I've been telling ya that Sirius was innocent!" Myron said playfully.

"Yeah yeah, Siren, you were right. I knew it. I just didn't want to get my hopes up. Oh, Sirius said to teach Harry about 'the love of music' but I kindly ask that you let Harry settle in some, he's had a rough day so far," Remus said as he pulled Harry close to him. Harry didn't mind it. He loved it. Feeling Harry cuddle into his side, Remus smiled weakly. "Harry, he might not seem it but Myron here is a mind healer. He is Sirius and my mind healer. He has unorthodox methods but they work wonders," Remus spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it, Moony," Harry whimpered out.

"That's just the thing kid, you won't be. I won't be pokin' inside that pretty mind of yours either." Myron said with a cocky smirk that reminded Remus and Harry so much of Sirius. Harry looked curious and interested at the same time. "Now, now, leave that curiosity for later. We probably won't even start until next summer. Moony, I'm going to go hang with the band, you go ahead and get Harry settled. Now, Sirius, he went out to go shopping for himself and Harry?"

"Yeah," Remus replied.

"Then we can also do another therapy for Harry in that time. Did you bring the kid’s old clothes?" Myron asked excitedly.

"I packed them," Harry said. "I packed everything I could that was mine," Harry said calmly.

"Good! When you’re done unpacking, bring me your old clothes! We will be on the beach later by the old fire pit just over there," Myron said with a smile.

Harry hesitantly nodded his head and Remus chuckled, "Let's get you settled, Harry." Harry nodded before following Remus into what seemed like a series of huts, but when he walked through what he assumed was a ward, the huts turned into a lovely looking mansion. It looked comfortable. So welcoming. It hurt Harry to know that his parents lived here for a little bit. "Harry? You alright?" Remus asked carefully once he saw Harry's pained expression.

"I don't know Mum and Dad...but I want to...I miss them... I miss what I had with them... I was  _ safe _ with them. Remus..." Harry managed to whimper out, his wings tightening against his back.

Remus sighed as he looked at Harry. "Oh Cub," Remus pulled Harry close to him and he nuzzled him. "We miss them too, Sirius doesn't think they are honestly dead, though. If they were truly dead, the colouring on our wings would have faded." Remus didn't hesitate to pick up Harry and carry him into the mansion and though the building into the Heir's suite. He then went to the giant bed, where he laid the smaller boy down and he got into the bed and pulled Harry close. "I'm sorry we have failed to protect you, cub," Remus muttered as he cuddled his adoptive son.

"Why didn't Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon love me, Remus... What did I do wrong? Where are Mum and Dad? Do you think they died?" Harry sobbed as he clung to Remus.

"I'm not sure, Harry, but you won't be going back there. As for your parents...we are looking into it, I...I don't think they are, I keep hearing your mother's heart song in my head," Remus stated as he wrapped his wing around Harry and pulled the boy closer to him.

Harry looked at the inside of Remus's wing. "When will I get my colours, Remus?" Harry asked softly, trying to change the subject and cheer himself up a little while getting information.

"In a month, you'll start shedding your feathers and new feathers will start growing in," Remus explained lightly allowing the subject change.

"What do I do with the feathers?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sirius and I wanted to keep your first feather that came out, it's a tradition in the Potter family that we all wanted to keep," Remus explained happily.

"A-Alright, I'll give you guys the first feather that falls out. S-So which colour belongs to who?" Harry asked as he brushed his fingers along the feathers.

Remus shivered a little and smiled "Harry, I am going to teach you a little wing etiquette, alright?"

"I did something wrong?" Harry asked scared.

"Yes, but calm down and I'll explain, alright?" Remus said as he wrapped his wings a little tighter not giving Harry a chance to run.

"O-Okay," Harry whimpered.

"Alright, when it comes to someone else's wings, you can't touch them unless they are your mate or they give you permission, ok?" Remus explained. "When you are little, it is often overlooked because children have an obsession with touching wings. But once you get your wings, you aren't allowed to touch them. During your childhood, you are also expected to learn how to take care of your wings by helping your parents take care of their wings," Remus explained.

"But I wasn't taught any of this stuff!" Harry said quickly

"We have a couple of months before you go back to school. Between Sirius, Myron, his band, and I, we will teach you what you haven't been taught," Remus said calmly.

"Remus... I don't know anything about the magical world. If it wasn't taught at Hogwarts, then I don't know it," Harry said worried, wanting to make it clear to the older werewolf.

"Alright, I will teach you what I can and I'll have Sirius teach you as well," Remus said with a soft smile.

"Can I learn all of this stuff before school?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes you can, we can start now if you want," Remus said as he looked at Harry.

"Yes please!" Harry quickly answered.

Remus chuckled, "Alright, let’s put your things away as we discuss wing etiquette," Remus said as he unwrapped them both from his wings.

"Okay!" Harry said as he carefully got out of Remus' hold and moved to one of his suitcases.

Remus chuckled as he got out of the bed as Harry threw open the suitcase. "So as I touched on before, when it comes to someone else's wings, you can't touch them unless they are your mate or you are given permission. But there are exceptions to the rule, like I also said before. Children that don't have their wings yet are not held up to the wing etiquette rules because it's common for children to want their wings so their obsession attaches to their parents or older siblings." Remus explained.

"Remus, why are children obsessed?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Because children can feel they are missing something and they link that to their wings. We are told from a young age that the inside of our wings has our soulmate's outer wing colors," Remus explained easily.

"What if my soulmates, or whatever they are called, hate me? What if they don't want me?" Harry asked brokenly as he held one of the few books he had collected over the three years.

"Then Sirius and I will tear out their throats and we will find you a suitable soulmate," Remus said, as if he were talking about a lovely book he had just read.

"You know, you and Sirius can be terrifying when you want to," Harry admitted with a soft smile.

"Good, that's our job. We are meant to protect you, Harry," Remus said with a hard tone "We may have failed up to this point but now we aren't going to be slacking," Remus said, looking at Harry.

Harry smiled softly before he finished putting his books on the bookshelf. "Okay, so I understand that people can't touch my wings except for my mates unless I give them permission...but what about my guardians?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"We are allowed to touch them until you find your soulmates, someone will have to clean your wings for you. Sure, you can take care of most of the underside of your wings but you can't take care of all of them," Remus said calmly. He noticed that all of Harry's things were put up and he blinked. "All that's left is your clothes?" Remus asked, wondering

"Y-Yeah, I don't have a lot of things..." Harry said softly.

"Well, I am sure Sirius will change that," Remus said with a smile.

"You guys don't need to," Harry said nervously.

"We do, though, Harry. You've been forced to act like an adult this whole time, your peers have been able to have a childhood. It's not fair for you," Remus said calmly. Not allowing Harry to talk about this anymore, he changed their subject. "Any questions about wing etiquette?"

"Uhh oh yeah, what about these?" Harry said pointing to his tail feathers.

Remus snorted but covered his mouth before schooling his face. "Your tail feathers are used for multiple purposes. Your father's favorite feature was using it to flirt with us. Your mother liked to tease us. And Sirius...well he did all of that. "

"Oh... _ oh... _ " Harry said with a blush, making Remus laugh. "How can you even flirt with these? Let alone  _ tease, _ " Harry complained.

"I am sure Sirius won't mind showing you. He did it in public all the time. But I have to explain something to you for you to get the teasing and flirting." Remus showed his underwing to Harry, "This part of the wing?" Remus said, motioning to the vibrant different colors. Harry nodded his head showing he understood and to continue. "Unless you are flying, no one is to see this part except for family. Your Dominant Mates will hunt for you using your colouring on the back of your wings."

"So basically when teasing, you would show a little of your underwing?" Harry asked confused.

"A little of your tail feathers," Remus said with a smile. "Now, you won't be able to fly with your wings because a bearer's wings are smaller than a dominant's wings," Remus explained.

"Remus..." Harry whispered.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I know this is getting off-topic but... I'm a little terrified of being in Gryffindor... All that's happened was life-threatening things." Remus grew a little concerned. "Should I have listened to the sorting hat and been in Slytherin?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Remus thought for a moment before motioning for Harry to come over. Harry walked over and Remus pulled him into a hug. "Harry, I will tell you something not even your father knew. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw. It was split between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You chose to be in Gryffindor, just like I did. I learned later on that you have a choice of a resort if you desire," Remus explained.

"Won't you guys be disappointed in me?" Harry asked hesitantly

"I would be more worried about your safety, why are we talking about a resort?" Harry and Remus looked up and saw Sirius.

Remus looked at Harry and the timid boy nodded his head. "The sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin but Harry chose Gryffindor. Now he's not feeling safe anymore." Sirius stared at Harry for a couple of moments before sighing.

"Siri?" Harry asked in a terrified tone.

"Cub, I won't be disappointed. I...I think you would have some surprising allies in Slytherin," Sirius said. He had taken the potion when he got home and he remembered everything. He had instantly flooed Narcissa and demanded the two other potions. He had them now. "I ran into Dumbledore...and Narcissa...and Andy...and Molly..." Sirius admitted.

"What did they want?" Remus growled out.

"Dumbledore probably wanted Harry to go back to those abusive assholes, Cissy wanted to confirm that I wasn't with Dumbledore anymore. She stayed with me because, let's face it, I want to get Harry here a real wardrobe. We met up with Andy and she helped as well. She, her husband and her daughter are coming to spend a couple days here to visit, and we ran into Molly and she blew a flask when she spotted us, wouldn't shut up on how 'disappointed' she was in us for not listening to Dumbledore," Sirius said as he pulled out two potions.

"Sirius, what are those?" Harry asked.

"Black family’s neutralising potion, it will remove anything and everything from your system. Whatever the goblins did is out of your body now, so drink up. I want to make sure everything is off us. I took mine when I got home," Sirius answered as Remus instantly downed the potion.

"What does it do? " Harry asked worriedly.

"Well, it removes curses, disease, spells, potions, obliviations, infection and mind damage," Sirius said calmly.

"So it will remove Remus's Werewolf?" Harry asked, hopefully, before downing the potion.

"We tried it once but for this potion to work on that, he would need a second dose and these potions are hard to brew. This time he will probably not have a werewolf anymore," Sirius said calmly.

"Well, that explains why Remu-" Harry instantly grabbed his head and whimpered. Remus growled but laid down anyway knowing this pain.

Sirius rubbed Harry's back between his wings as Harry went through his body's purge. "Nester," Sirius called out softly.

A house Elf appeared. "Nester bes here, Master Black."

"You'll be in charge of Harry's health. If he is injured or has anything put into the food that is not to help him, you will be punished understood. Harry is my heir. When not tending to him, you will be tending to the creatures of the island," Sirius told him along with his warning.

"Yes sirs, shall I bes getting Milly to bes making supper? " Nester asked.

"Yes thank you, Nester. Also, tell Milly that there are no creatures on the island but tamed ones. She can use whatever items she can find in the gardens or the wild. When she is not cooking, she will be tending to the gardens. Katcher." Sirius said before calling out for the next elf.

Katcher appeared and looked at Sirius. "Yes, Master Black?"

"You will be serving me and my mates," Sirius said, looking at Katcher.

"Master bes having more than one mate?" Katcher asked curiously.

"Yes, they are lost right now but we will find them. When you aren't tending to us, you shall tend to the house," Sirius said calmly.

"Yes, sirs," Katcher said with a nod.

"You both may go. Pipsy," Sirius called out for the last House elf.

Pipsy appeared with a soft and delicate pop. "Yes, sirs?"

"Pipsy, you shall be in charge of handling our guests and watching over the other three. I have given them tasks to do, you all keep me informed of what's happening and what needs to happen," Sirius said calmly.

"In that case, sirs, Milly bes pregnant with Nester’s baby, and Pipsy is wanting to bes pregnant with Katcher..." Pipsy said hesitantly.

"Alright, these roles I have given are only temporary until we find my other two mates, then we will have all of the Potter Elves with us as well. I am sure they have maintained their duties since the last time James has spoken to them, but I cannot call on them. Please be sure to tell that to the other three, if they are overwhelmed, please come tell me," Sirius said as he rubbed Harry's back.

"Sirius...I can...call for Dobby..." Harry said with a whimper.

With a pop, Dobby appeared. "Ma-Mister Harry Potter!"

"Dobby was it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"What are you bes doing with Mister Harry Potter!" Dobby said, upset.

"Dobby, No... stop..." Harry whimpered out.

Dobby stopped and hovered over Harry worriedly. "What can Dobby bes doing?"

"Do you wish to bond with my son's family? Would you like to be the first elf of the House of Marauder?"

Dobby hesitantly nodded and Sirius held out his hand, Dobby taking it. "I, Sirius Black, Proxy of the House of the Marauder, hereby take Dobby into our house and put him into our services, he shall be given a uniform while servicing under the house of Marauder and be given pay for his services in Magic, so long as he keeps our secrets to himself and listens to our orders," Sirius said finishing up his part.

Dobby fidgeted before speaking, "Dobby bes accepting Doggy Marauder's contract and swears to do what Doggy Marauder and family say for payment of magic and House Uniform," Dobby said, finishing up.

"So mote it be," they both said.

"Dobby, can you help out with something outside of the house?" Sirius asked curiously.

"What can Dobby bes doing?" Dobby asked excitedly.

"Look around for any clue on our mates and Harry's birth parents," Sirius said calmly.

"Dobby can's be doing that. What if Dobby finds them?" Dobby asked curiously.

"Bring them straight here," Remus grumbled out.

"Dobby understands," he said before disappearing.

"Sirius...What's a heart song?" Harry managed to whimper out as he laid on the bed.

"It's a song you sing either in your head or out loud. It will repeat in your mates’ heads and their heart songs will play in yours," Sirius explained.

Remus rolled his eyes, "A Heart song is something you wish to tell your mates in song form," Remus explained.

"How do I know my heart song?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, normally you know when you're a child, and it's just a song that grows with you, but I doubt with those bastards you had the chance to build your introduction one," Sirius growled out angrily.

"Wait is it any song that I end up singing?" Harry asked confused.

"No, you have to actively be thinking of your mates or the idea of them while you are singing. There have been cases where, when a person sings, their mates heard them. A heart song often changes but after hearing it for the first time, you know which voice belongs to who so you know when someone's song changes. Mine will probably change a bit after we confirm that the beast is gone, since my heart song was about how I was a werewolf and my fear of hurting my mates," Remus explained as he pulled Harry close and cuddled into him.

"W-What is your Heart songs like? What about Mum and Dad's?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well Remus's is all about worrying about acceptance and some bullshit. I expect his to change soon, Lily's is about her stopping being a good girl and finally playing with the monsters that she considered us, James's was about mischief and mine was purely rock-based," Sirius explained happily.

"Does it have to be anything like yours?" Harry asked them,

"No, your heart song is yours, Harry," Remus said cuddling his cub.

"I...I think I know it then..." Harry managed out.

"You will have a couple of sets of clothes sent tonight, Harry, but the rest will take a while. Have you two run into Myron yet?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he wants Harry's old clothes and I told him to wait for musical therapy. Harry needs to settle first," Remus said.

"I agree, we can do the clothes thing tonight. It's about noonish, so we have a couple of hours before dinner...Would you like some time to yourself so you can sing your heart song to alert your mates you have your wings?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Your mates wouldn't be able to hear your heart song until you had your wings. You have them now, would you like alone time to sing your heart song?" Remus explained. "It's normally a private matter," Remus said softly.

"I-Uhh." Harry fidgeted softly, "C-Could you cast silencing spells...It's uhh, kinda embarrassing," Harry said with a soft blush.

"Sure, pup," Remus said as he got up and stretched. Sirius whined but Remus helped Sirius up. "Oh, and Harry?" Harry looked up to show he was listening. "The pitch black with red flecks is Sirius, the black with brown bands is James, and the red with green flecks is Lily's. Do your heart song and then rest, that potion will take a lot out of you." Harry smiled at that information as they left the room.

Harry sighed as he fidgeted on the bed. Once he felt magic wash over his room, he nodded. So he was just supposed to sing it out loud or in his head? Well, he was sure he could do it, even if he was off-key, he hoped his mates didn't mind too much.  _ "Into the unknown,"  _ he tried hesitantly, he heard the words inside of his head as he sang them. He also felt three prickles in his mind to show someone was paying attention. Gulping, he tried again with a little more courage now that he knew they were there.  _ "Into the unknown."  _ Harry gulped as the flicker of their attentions grew a bit more.  _ "Into the unknown! Oh~" _ Harry panted a little and blushed embarrassed.  _ "I can hear you but I won't! Some look for trouble while others don't! There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day, and ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh, whoa~" _ Harry could feel their attentions flicker as if they were kind of hurt by his words.

_ "You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear and if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear. Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls, I'm sorry, secret sirens, but I'm blocking out your calls. I've had my adventure, I don't need something new, I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you Into the unknown!" _ The mental touches flickered but came back full force as if denying to leave and demanding his attention.  _ "Into the unknown."  _ Harry hesitated for a moment before continuing,  _ "Into the unknown, oh," _ The mental touches pressed, wanting him to continue.  _ "Oh,"  _ Harry bit his lip and whimpered. He knew these songs were meant to show his mates that he was here but he was also using it as another way to show them that he wasn't what he seemed.

_ "What do you want?" _ Harry sang brokenly,  _ "'Cause you've been keeping me awake," _ Harry sighed softly.  _ "Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?" _ Harry questioned hesitantly.  _ "Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?" _ Harry sang hopefully.  _ "Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?" _ Harry jumped up onto his feet on the bed his wings twitching behind him.  _ "Every day's a little harder as I feel your powers grow!" _ Harry told them,  _ "Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go~ Into the unknown?" _ His wings flared out and tail feathers spread out as he practically yelled the last bit. The mental touches shifted and Harry felt a wave of comfort flow through them. Following that high, he kept singing  _ "Into the _ unknown," his wings folded back,  _ "Into the unknown, oh, oh, whoa,"  _ he sang almost brokenly.

_ "Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me?" _ Harry sang desperately. The mental touches sent out comforting waves trying to reassure that they were there, that they did want him, and that they would find him.  _ "Ooh," _ Harry sung almost brokenly.  _ "Ah ooh," _ Harry sang as if trying to keep the connection going as he laid back down onto his stomach, his wings spread out a bit.  _ "Ah ooh," _ Harry whispered out,  _ "Ah ooh," _ he continued as he felt the mental touches trying to sooth him.  _ "Ah ooh, Ah ooh," _ he struggled to sing. He felt the touches slowly fading and he panicked a little and hurried to finish his song.  _ "Where are you going? Don't leave me alone! How do I follow you into the unknown?" _ He practically sobbed out as he pulled his pillows closer. These were his mates he was singing to, he wanted them close to him and he didn't think he could survive through Albus without them. Thinking that, and then everything that he had learned today, it was just crashing all around him and he started sobbing.

It was about two hours later when Harry jolted awake because of a pop. He didn't even realise he had fallen asleep. "Master Harry?" an Elf said hesitantly.

"Uhh, Nester...right?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, sirs! I bes put in charge of you by Lordy Black. Dinner bes ready soon and Lordy Black asks Nester to help you get ready, some clothes have come for Master Harry and Nester has hair growth potion that Master Harry must use, along with scar cream and concealer potion. Lordy Black wants routine, says it helps Master Harry, Lordy Black also gave Nester permission to use force, if necessary," Nester said confidently with a stern look towards Harry.

"Why do I need the hair potion?" Harry asked confused.

"Peverell bearers required to grow hair long, Master Harry needs five of those for required length. Nester can style hair for Master Harry, but Master Harry needs to have shower first. Does Master Harry wish to pick out his clothes?" Nester asked as he opened a door that led to the bathroom before looking at Harry.

"Um, no just pick something warm. Uh...Nester? How am I to clean my wings in the shower?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"There bes wing washing feature in the shower. There also bes hair and feather cleaning potions in shower waters too," Nester explained.

"Thank you, Nester," Harry said calmly. Nester bowed his head as Harry walked into the bathroom connected to his room. Harry closed the door and looked at the shower. He saw three showerheads figuring that was how he was going to wash his wings. Looking at the hair lengthening potion, he read the instructions. It was simple, really. Wash his hair, put the potion on his head, and rub it in away from his scalp, which he assumed was to lean his head back and lather his hair in it until the potion was gone. Getting undressed and into the shower, he jumped a little as the shower turned on automatically. Huffing softly, he couldn't help but mutter something about magic, with a chuckle. Proceeding with washing his hair and wings, he thought about his mates, what would they say to him once they met? He was really worried about this. Shaking his head, he focused on getting washed and doing this hair lengthening potion.

It took about thirty minutes before he was out of the shower. He had managed to do the hair potion properly and his hair was just a little past his shoulders now. Walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he looked around and saw Nester had put an outfit on the bed for him. Smiling softly, he made his way to the bed and dried himself off as best as he could before getting a good look at his new outfit. When he did, he blushed deeply. Looking at the knee-high socks, what looked like a skirt, and what looked like a customised T-shirt that said the Marauder's map, with what looked like a bit of the map itself, and the leather jacket Sirius said he would get with the Marauder's crest on it. Deciding he would at least try it out, he first put on his underwear, which threw him off a bit since that was embarrassing in its own right, and then attempted the socks. Finding out how warm they were, he didn't hesitate to put them all the way on. With that done, he picked up the skirt and found it to be none other than shorts with frills around them to make it look like a skirt. He didn't mind it too much, so he put it on. Reaching behind him, he felt a clasp. He bit his lip and pulled his skirt shorts up properly and saw that the clasp was long enough to go over his tail feathers. Clasping it, he then looked at his legs and saw the frills covered what the knee-high socks didn't. He turned and examined the shirt. Harry couldn't help but think that this style was a mix between prep, goth and rock, with magic thrown in. All in all, he kind of liked it. Putting the shirt on carefully, he noticed that his wings just went through the back of the shirt without ripping it. He looked behind him and saw that there were two holes in the back of the shirt purposely for wings. "Oh," he felt stupid and he also felt a little ashamed. How could he forget that, of course, they would make clothes for when people got their wings.

Not hesitating to put on the leather jacket, he couldn't help but let out a chirping sound as he snuggled into the warmth the clothes radiated. Turning and looking at himself in the mirror, he blinked. He somehow looked like some Rock and Roll princess. It didn't help that, around the collar of the jacket, it was covered in red fur. When Harry touched it, he cooed to himself. It was the softest thing in the world. Looking around for any kind of shoes, he found a pair of heeled boots with three buckles on each of them. The buckles had diamonds in them and Harry was kind of scared to put them on. Biting his lip, he put the shoes on and looked at himself in the mirror again. He looked a little taller and he looked like he was a badass.

He tensed when he heard a voice pop into his head. _ "Close your eyes."  _ Closing his eyes, he focused on the voice.

He was surprised when another voice started.  _ "Get some rest."  _ Harry blushed a little bit, surprised that they were singing to him already. He figured they would have waited a day.

" _ I'm by your side." _ Harry wrapped his arms around himself. The voices were soothing and it made him want to just curl up in bed and listen to them sing.

_ "Lay your head on my chest,"  _ Harry was starting to think that he was dealing with a pair of twins here. That or just two people that were in sync.

_ "I know you've had a really bad day."  _ Yeah, it wasn't twins. This was nothing like how Fred and George were. These two just knew each other really well.

_ "But I'm right here, it's going to be okay."  _ Harry's lip trembled as he sat down in front of the mirror.

_ "The world could fall down, it's going to be okay." _ Harry whimpered a little as he rested his head onto the mirror and listening to the voices switch back and forth between each other.

_ "The sun could go out, we're going to be okay."  _ This voice sounded pleasant and kind and Harry was happy that he had someone with this kind of voice in his life.

_ "If all the blue skies fade to grey, were going to be okay." _ This voice sounded like the type of voice reserved for the head of the family.

_ "Calm your soul." _ The voices made Harry wonder who these two were. Were they kind? Did they want him?

_ "Hold my hand." _ Who was he joking? It was these two that pushed the hardest when it came to urging him on with his song. Harry relaxed and let them banter back and forth and he just listened, listened to their voices and their words.

_ "Don't let go." _

_ "I understand." _

_ "I know it hurts." _

_ "It wasn't fair." _

_ "It's over now." _

_ "So don't despair." _

_ "The world could fall down." _

_ "It's going to be okay." _

_ "The sun could go out." _

_ "We're going to be okay." _

_ "If all the blue skies fade to grey." _

_ "Were going to be okay." _

_ "Ooooooooooo~" _

_ "Ooooooooooo~" _

_ "The world could fall down."  _ Harry got up and he straightened out his outfit. He knew he had to go to the dining room soon.

_ "It's going to be okay." _ He couldn't help but smile at the words. This song truly made him think it was going to be okay.

_ "The sun could go out, we're going to be okay." _ Harry closed his eyes and hummed along as he adjusted some of his outfit in the mirror.

_ "If all the blue skie fade to grey, were going to be okay." _ Harry looked at his hair and sighed. It was still a hot mess but at least it looked like he just had really wavy hair instead of him never brushing it.

_ "The world could fall down it's going to be okay." _ Harry hummed along to the tune as he walked away from the mirror and grabbed a hair tie and put his hair up in a little ponytail, All of his hair managed to fit so he was happy that it was finally out of his face for once.

_ "The sun could go out we're going to be okay." _ Going to push up his glasses he blinked as he felt around his face. It looks like he didn't need them anymore. Another bonus for his mates,

_ "If all the blue sky's fade to grey were going to be okay."  _ It made him wonder about his scar. Walking over to the mirror once again, he looked and he saw the scar was practically gone. Whilst he was healing, the goblin did say they could remove the scar but it would take a couple of days, looking at where the basilisk bite was, he saw that scar was gone as well. They couldn't do anything about the basilisk venom or the phoenix tears in his blood, though. He was startled by Nester popping in.

"Master Harry! Lordy Black tells Nester to tell Master Harry that we's be having a guest for dinner and to please come to the dining hall. You's be sitting on the opposite side of Master Lupin," Nester announced.

"Where is the Dining Hall?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nester leads you," Nester said as he motioned for Harry to follow.

"Who is here, Nester?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Master Lupin says you bes having bad blood with guest, Lordy Black asks you to pause and review your interactions before reacting," Nester said as he guided Harry into the Dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shocked Pikachu* 
> 
> Hello...... Goodbye

Nester led Harry into the room and Harry instantly paused as he stared at none other than Draco Malfoy, his parents and Snape. Doing what Sirius had asked him to do, he thought over all of his interactions with Draco, his family, and the teacher, and he found that because of Dumbledore's influence, his judgment was clouded.

"Heir Potter-Peverell-Black-Lupin," Draco said cautiously.

"Heir Malfoy," Harry said just as cautiously.

"It's actually Heir Malfoy-Prince... I see you have your wings," Draco said, keeping on a pleasant conversation.

"Yes well, if it wasn't for Moony, I wouldn't have them..." Harry admitted, making Remus growl loudly.

"Moony, calm down," Sirius said as he walked into the room.

"It's not like the boy was abused or anything, mutt." Snape snarked.

Harry winced, making Remus growl louder. "REMUS, POTTERY ROOM,  **_NOW_ ** !" Sirius yelled, seeing Remus about to attack Snape. Remus stormed out of the room and Sirius took a deep breath and released it. "Harry, come and sit down and eat," Sirius said as he pulled out a chair for his son. Harry didn't hesitate to hurry over and sit down, keeping his head down. "Snape, my son was put with Petunia," Sirius said as he pushed Harry in a bit.

"What?!" Snape growled out. "I had assumed he was with the Wolf! Not...not  _ TUNEY! _ " Snape growled out as he jumped out of his seat and started throwing spells at Harry. "Narcissa, please go get my bags from our potions room; The medical one and the other one. I'll just have to brew the hospital potions later," Snape said as he kept scanning. Narcissa jumped up and hurried off, willing to help her nephew.

"Is this why my wife has dragged us here, Lord Black?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

"No, Narcissa dragged you lot here because she knows I've turned away from Dumbledore...and she gave me a Black cleansing potion," Sirius said calmly. "And I would kindly ask you not to call Remus a wolf anymore, the cleansing potions got rid of it," Sirius said, looking at Snape.

"Did you give him one? I'm not getting any blocks or spells on him?" Snape demanded.

"The goblins got most of it off but the potion got what they couldn't. Keep in mind that Dumbledore put a Horcrux in his head and the goblins took that out too, so his magic might be fluctuating," Sirius said calmly.

"HE WHAT!" Sirius looked up to see Narcissa had come back and Sirius sighed.

"Horcrux, in my son's head, gone now though," Sirius said slowly, hoping it helped Narcissa's thought process.

Snape finished up his scans and he huffed as he grabbed his medical bag, "Sev, what does he need?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Goblins can remove blocks and spells and they can even heal to a degree, but they cannot remove past damages," Snape sneered.

"Past Damages?" Narcissa asked weakly.

"Yes love, past damages; As in, Harry-Bloody-Potter is an abused and surprisingly not-broken boy who needs healing from that awful woman called Petunia Dursley Née Evans and her god-awful family," Snape ranted as he pulled out several vials and placed them on the table. "Drink those now, Potter."

Harry hesitated a moment, looking at them. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it nervously. "Oh, for Merlin’s sake," Draco finally grumbled as he got up and over to Harry. He lifted up a vial. "Bone strengthening potion. Drink it all," Draco said, offering it to Harry. Harry hesitantly took it and drank it in one go. Shaking his head, trying to not register the taste, he shivered as he looked at Draco, who held another vial. "Muscle mender, drink it all." Draco watched Harry drink the potion and offered another one. "Nerve repair." It went like this through Harry drinking organ repair, magical core repair, a stomach relaxer, a stomach sealer, a nutrition potion, and applying ccar cream with the help of Sirius. "There, you’re not dead yet, now, are you?" Draco asked mockingly.

"Draco!" Narcissa said, scandalised.

"Kid!" Sirius growled out glaring at Draco.

All Harry could do was stare at Draco for a moment before busting out laughing. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Draco. Since it seems we are cousins now, it's the least I can do," Draco grumbled out.

"Harry. And about first year...I should have listened... Could we start over?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco paused and looked at Harry for a moment before holding out his hand. "Hello, I'm Heir Draco Malfoy-Prince, you are allowed to call me Draco. I'll be able to show you who your real friends are."

Harry tilted his head a bit before he nodded, taking Draco's hand. "Hello, Heir Malfoy-Prince. I'm Heir Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black-Lupin, you can just call me Harry, though. As for friends, I shall be under your guidance, though I shall be choosing my own friends. I will only take your advice into consideration," Harry said calmly.

"Spoken like a Slytherin," Draco said with a confused tone to his voice.

"He said the hat did want him in Slytherin," Remus said as he walked back in with a calmer look about him.

"Really, now?" Severus said with a smirk.

"Don't get any ideas, Snape," Sirius growled out. Sirius looked at Lucius. "You're still on the board of governors, correct?"

"Yes, why?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"Is there a way we can slip a re-sort past Dumbledore, and get it approved?" Sirius asked.

"The only way I think that could happen is to get at least three of the four heads of houses to agree to a re-sort," Lucius said.

"Severus, would you agree?" Remus asked, knowing the antagonistic nature between Sirius and Severus.

Severus made a thoughtful hum as he looked at Harry. "Sev!" Draco complained.

"Oh alright!" Severus huffed out, before looking at Narcissa. "I can't have fun with our little demon spawn around." Narcissa couldn't help but let out a tinkle of a laugh.

Harry couldn't help but tilt his head to the side, confused. This wasn't the Severus he knew. But then again, Dumbledore might have manipulated his view on everything. Knowing he couldn't trust anything, he tried to keep an open mind.

"I can easily say that Sprout and Flitwick will agree as well. I am not too sure about McGonagall, she seems to be under Dumbledore’s thumb," Severus said, looking at Sirius.

"Like Lucius said, we only need three," Remus said as he made his way to the floo.

"So cub, any of your mates respond?" Sirius asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Harry blushed and lowered his head a little. "T-Two of them did... They replied together."

"Hmm, they are either twins, or they are that close. James and I are like that, we sang to your mother together, you know. Made her think we were one person until we sang in front of her," Sirius said with a snort.

"Doesn't feel like twins," Harry supplied. "How exactly am I going to give them a chase worthy of the houses I represent, Siri?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Chase?" Draco asked, confused.

"I'm a barer, Draco," Harry supplied, slightly surprised with how easily he had accepted it.

"Oh...well that's interesting… What’s your oldest house?" Draco asked.

"Peverell," Sirius supplied.

"You should follow their traditions, then. If your mates are purebloods, they will respect you more. If they aren't...well it will be an interesting chase for them," Draco said calmly.

"There you go, cub, we will get the Peverell grimoire and we will look at it for barer chases," Remus said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Remus, thanks, Draco," Harry said with a soft smile.

"Anything to preserve our traditions," Draco said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Ever since Dumbledore became Headmaster, it's been ’muggle this’ and ’muggle that’. He's destroying our traditions and celebrations," Draco nearly growled out.

"Celebrations? I didn't know we had any," Harry said a little upset.

"We do, but Dumbledore has labeled them dark and dangerous!" Draco said, nearly going off on a tangent.

"Siri?" Harry questioned, a little upset this was happening.

"Let's see, there are 8 celebrations. Most families don't celebrate them all, but we do. James had a light core, your mum and I had grey cores, her’s leaning towards light and mine leaning towards dark, and then Remmy here has a dark core, so we have to celebrate them all. Hmmm, there is...Samhain, Yule, Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lammas or Lughnasadh, whichever you call it it's still the same celebration regardless, and then Mabon. We can explain them to you later," Sirius said with a soft smile.

"Are any of them close to celebrating?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well, it's actually Lammas tomorrow," Remus responded happily.

"What do we need to do?!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well, for Lammas, we just pray to Lugh and the God or Gods you decide to pray to," Sirius said calmly. "Lugh is known as a Sun God and a fierce warrior. He is also known as a God of Storms, particularly thunderstorms," Sirius said happily. "Lugh happens to also be the God that the Black family gives thanks to, along with The Morrighan, so it's a required celebration that I have to do," Sirius said calmly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because Lugh and the Morrighan favor ravens, which is on the black crest," Narcissa said calmly.

"Oh… What about the Potters...and the Peverells? What about the Lupins… What about mum?" Harry asked quickly, making Remus snort.

"Calm down there, cub. Let's see, I have chosen Loki, the God of Mischief and Trickery, and then Herne, God of the Wild Hunt as my family house's Gods. Let's see... Lily, she picked Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure, and Procreation, and I think Athene, Goddess of Knowledge, Wisdom, and War." Remus trailed off not sure about it.

"That's right. Then James worshiped Aphrodite, Loki, and Cernunnos, the Wild God of the Forest," Sirius inputted.

"You can have more than two?" Harry asked, surprised.

"The max, I believe, is five... Any more, and you would be praying non-stop. Just stick with two, cub, unless you're having a really hard time figuring it out, alright?" Remus said with a smile.

"Do I have to tell you who I want to pray to?" Harry asked timidly.

"Uhhh if we went with the Potter Grimoire, I would say no, but a child of the Black family has to explain to Lord Black their choices," Sirius said hesitantly.

"Oh well... I was thinking...Maybe Loki... because Chaos can be good...and trickery can be a wonderful tool," Harry said, explaining it to Sirius who nodded his head giving his child support. "And then I was thinking Aphrodite... because I..." Harry bit his lip nervously

"It's alright to admit it, Harry, your mother needed advice on love, too. Our connection wasn't a fast one, she could barely stand Sirius and your father. We, on the other hand, got on like a stick on fire." Remus explained.

"Alright, yes, I need help with love...not because I am hopeless in it...but because, besides you two, I am not sure if I know that emotion... I was surely never given it while I was with the Dursleys," Harry admitted.

"It's alright, Harry, Padfoot and I understand. Those sound like logical choices," Remus said with a soft smile.

"They are, I am sure both of them will be honored to be your praying Gods," Narcissa said with a softer smile.

"Lord Black, what is being done to find Hadrian's mates?" Lucius asked.

"Well, his feathers are still growing in, so we haven't attempted yet. And just call me Sirius, Lucius, you married one of my two favorite cousins," Sirius said with a smile.

"Well, to protect him, would you like to enter him into a mock marriage agreement?" Lucius offered.

"With whom?" Sirius asked curiously. "Harry, eat," Sirius said, pushing the plate closer to him a bit. Harry pouted but nonetheless started to eat as he listened to them talk.

"With Draco, of course," Lucius said calmly. Harry froze completely when he heard the tell hints of it. He didn't even notice the fork slip from his fingers making Remus stare at him.

"Cub?" Remus prodded gently making everyone stare at Harry.

_ "You know I gotta have it, Whoa, oh, oh." _ Harry tilted his head, confused. What did his mate need?  _ "So I ruffle through the cabinet, With a crooked moan." _ Blinking, he wondered if this mate wasn't rich, but then again, Honeydukes had cabinets that moan. It wasn't a bad moan, but more of a moan that one gave out when they tasted something delicious.  _ "Kinda queasy on the red ones, So I took all of the blue ones." _ Okay so maybe his mate was rich?  _ "Feeling hotter than a glue gun." _ He wondered if his mate was a pureblood. But then again, how would he know what a glue gun was?  _ "I said, "Let's go, go, go"." _ Harry couldn't help but smile softly at the insistent tone of his mate.  _ "I hold hands with cosmic entities." _ Harry giggled a little as he pulled his legs up and he listened, not paying attention to the small smiles Sirius and Narcissa had, or the concerned look Remus held.  _ "I'll take this tube out if I please." _ Maybe his mate was a little spoiled.  _ "I got this sweet tooth, baby." _ Harry hid his face in his knees with a smile, his cheeks tinting pink from smiling too much.  _ "Yeah, I got this sweet tooth, baby." _ Harry felt his feet tapping along.

"Harry is that your mates?" Remus asked worriedly.

_ "I exploit my opportunities." _ Harry smiled happily as he sat up a little.

"Mhmm, another one," Harry managed out. "Think he's a Slytherin."

_ "Some broken hearts, numb cavities." _ Harry's feet tapped along with the words.

"Another one?! You have three?" Remus asked worriedly.

_ "I got this sweet tooth, baby." _ Harry took another bite as he listened to the words in his head.

"Probably more, the boy's got a lot of power, Remmy," Sirius managed out with a smile as he looked at Harry.

_ "Yeah, I got this sweet tooth, baby, yeah." _ Harry couldn't help but lick his lips.

"I wonder what the song is," Draco said before he took a bite.

_ "I'm a savage in a basement, Whoa, oh, oh." _ Harry ignored what was happening around him as he immersed himself into the song again.

_ "I'm fightin' with the Malfoys." _ His eyes shot open and he jumped up.

"Harry?" Sirius asked looking at his godson.

_ "In a stranger's home."  _ The voice sang out.

"Fightin’ with Malfoys in a stranger's home, They know you guys!" Harry said excitedly.

_ "I'm way over the street line." _ Remus gave him a piece of parchment and a quill and ink

"Write what you think is important, cub," Sirius said happily. He missed the days of trying to figure out his mates.

_ "Roaring like a feline." _ Harry tilted his head and wrote that down along with 'Possibly Gryffindor or Slytherin'.  _ "Still coming up the incline." _ Harry wrote that down, also putting beside it 'My age?'  _ "Saying, "More, more, more"." _ Harry didn't write it down but he focused on the song. _ "I hold hands with cosmic entities." _ Harry hummed as he wrote it down and wrote next to it 'Possibly supports the Old ways?'.  _ "I'll take this tube out if I please." _ Harry was confused by this line but he wrote it down anyway and then figured something out and wrote 'addiction?'.  _ "I got this sweet tooth, baby." _ Harry smiled at this line and wrote beside it 'Candy lover'. _ "Yeah, I got this sweet tooth, baby." _ Harry smiled as he listened and when the line,  _ "I exploit my opportunities" _ came up again, he quickly wrote it down along with 'Slytherin?'.  _ "Some broken hearts, numb cavities." _ Harry tilted his head and wrote it down along with 'Playboy?'.  _ "I got this sweet tooth, baby, Yeah, I got this sweet tooth, baby, yeah." _ Harry smiled as he listened to the song. But when the words changed a bit, he quickly started writing them down, not thinking about them.  _ "When will they realise, Guy with the crazy eyes, Never had an invite?" _ Harry tilted his head and wrote beside it 'odd eye color?'.

Sirius looked over and tilted his head. "Hmm, maybe he's a Half-blood or a really knowledgeable pureblood?" Sirius suggested. Harry nodded and wrote it down before listening to the rest of the song.

_ "Kick me out, I don't mind." _ Harry felt the sadness in that line and wrote 'not many friends?'.  _ "Helicopter by the stop sign." _ Harry huffed and wrote beside that 'half-blood? Or Knowledgeable pureblood'. " _ Pretending that it's a strobe light." _ Harry ignored that and kept listening to the song.  _ "Kick me out, I'm not phased." _ Harry bit his lip and he wrote down 'Loner?'.  _ "I'm on another plane." _ Harry tilted his head and wrote beside that 'seer maybe? or rituals'. _ "I hold hands with cosmic entities." _ Harry ignored that line and kept listening. It sounded like lines you would repeat like a chorus or something. Harry kept listening to the song and when it was finally finished Harry put the quill down. Draco didn't hesitate to snatch it and look it over.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded.

Draco huffed and gave it back to Harry, "I know who it is."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No, don't tell him yet! I wanna find out on my own!" Harry covered his ears and rushed out of the room making Remus snicker.

Once out of the room, everyone looked at Draco expecting him to say the name. Draco seemed to notice this and he sighed. "Blaise Zabini," he said calmly.

"Isabella's boy?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Oh isn't that lovely!" Narcissa said happily. "She was just fretting about how she thinks Blaise will never have children," she said happily.

"Why is that?" Remus asked curiously.

"Because Blaise already knows his other two mates," Draco said calmly. "I'll have to get it out of him without being suspicious," Draco said calmly.

"You do that" Sirius said with a nod, "Should we go check on the pup?" Sirius asked Remus, worried.

"No, give him some space," Remus said with a soft smile. Seeing Sirius shifting side to side, though, made Remus roll his eyes. "You have that elf watching over Harry, calm down, let him have some space, Sirius," Remus said in a firm tone.

"Fine~" Sirius whined out.

Harry hurried out of the house and he huffed softly. Sitting down on the beach, he sighed as he looked out at the water. Should he respond now? He shook his head. No, he would wait when he was sure he was alone. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he looked around and saw that Myron was getting the fire started with his bandmates. Getting up, he made his way over hesitantly.

"Ah, little one, glad you found us!" Myron said happily.

"Not really hard," Harry said a bit playfully.

"Ah! There is that playful side! I was wondering if you had one!" Myron said happily.

"I do, but normally I am preoccupied with not dying," Harry said softly.

"Hey, I am sure Padfoot won't let you be in that kind of situation anymore," Myron said with a soft smile. "And as your honorary uncle, I'll do what I can as well," Myron said kindly.

"Honorary uncle?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, Sirius is practically my brother. You know we were in the same year? I was more friends with the girls than Sirius and his friends, though. But I admired him. After he ran to get away from his parents, he hopped between your dad's place and mine. My parents didn't mind and it gave me and Sirius time to bond. In fact, Sirius was the one that funded my band at first," Myron admitted.

"If it wasn't for Sirius, our band wouldn't be together." Harry looked up, remembering Myron's band was there with them.

"Oh, Harry, let me introduce you properly!" Myron said excitedly. "The bloke that just spoke is my right-hand man, Kirley. He's the lead guitarist," Myron said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Harry, Sirius saved my butt in school. The Slytherins didn't take too kindly to a puff," Kirley said with a smirk.

"You were a Hufflepuff?!" Harry asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah, Heath and I were puffs, Myron and Orsi were gryffs, Dona and Gid here were claws, H-man and Merty here were snakes," Kirley said happily.

"But if the snakes wouldn't leave you alone, then why...?" Harry trailed off confused.

"Well, Harry, we might as well tell you, you’re basically family, after all. Myron and Merton are soulmates, Orsino and Herman are mates, Gideon, here, is my mate, and Heathcate and Donaghan are mates," Kirley said calmly.

"So...So you've managed to get over your hate for Slytherins?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, I never hated them, Harry. I was mature for my age and happened to see that, pureblood children are under a lot of stress holding up to their parent's expectations," Kirley said comfortingly.

"Let's get back to introductions, please~" Myron whined. Harry chuckled weakly and nodded his head. "Alright, next, we have Donaghan, he is our Bbassist. Herman is our lute player, Heathcate is our rhythm guitarist, Gideon is our bagpipe player, Orsino is our drummer, and my lovely Merton is our cellist," Myron said calmly.

"Shut up, you old fox," Merton said blushing.

"Oh but you love this old fox~" Myron whined.

"So Harry, what has brought you out here?" Donaghan asked, looking at Harry curiously.

"Draco thinks he knows who one of my mates is...I didn't want to find out so soon," Harry admitted.

"That's a good reason to get away from them," Merton said with a nod to his head. "I bolted out of the room when Orsino told me he knew who my mate was. I avoided talking to him until I heard Myron singing and confirmed it. Big old Gryffindor likes spoiling things!"

"Oi! I didn't do it on purpose! I thought you wanted to know!" Orsino complained, making the group laugh.

"If I remember correctly, Draco is a Slytherin, correct?" Merton asked.

"Yeah, he is," Harry said as he sat down on the log.

"I am sure he will listen to your wishes," Merton said with a smile.

"If you say so," Harry said nervously.

"So, still have those hand me down rags? We can do that therapy right now if you wanted," Myron said calmly.

"Oh! Yes! Therapy time!" Kirley said excitedly.

"Y-You guys like therapy?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah! Singing around the campfire and burning shit, it's therapeutic!" Orsino said happily.

"Y-Yeah I still have the clothes, should I get them?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nah, just call a house-elf, I am sure they are more than willing to bring those awful rags," Myron said calmly.

"Okay, uhh Nester?" Harry called out softly.

The house-elf popped up right next to the group. "What can Nester bes doing for Master and guests?"

"You remember the clothes I came with?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The nasty rags?" Nester asked curiously.

"Yes those, can you bring them here? We are going to burn them," Harry said, a lot calmer than he actually was.

"Yes! Nester bes doing!" The house-elf popped away and then appeared once again with Harry's old cast-offs. "Nester bes doing anything else?" the house-elf asked.

"No, that will be it fo-" Harry was cut off by Myron.

"Actually, Nester, could you bring some snacks for us, we will probably be hanging out here for a while. And inform Sirius and his guests where we are, just in case they are worried," Myron asked.

"Nester bes doing!" Nester popped off to gather up everything.

"Umm Myron, can I ask you something?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" Myron asked curiously.

"Sirius called you his favorite firsty...You said you were in the same year?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh~" Myron chuckled. "Funny story to that, kiddo. That's one of my nicknames Siri gave me. We met in first year and he and your father tried aging themselves up so they could go with the other third years to the village. I caught them in on the act and promised I wouldn't say anything since I wanted in on it next time, if it worked out. He called me 'his favorite firsty' and it's been a running gag since. Well that, and I was a little bean back then, I looked nine when I was eleven. It took me until I was thirteen to have a growth spurt," Myron complained. "Then I looked like I was 16 until I was actually 16," Myron whined, making Merton laugh.

"Mind you, I didn't see Myron until Orsino introduced us for the whole band project Myron had going on. Since Myron, here, graduated a year before I even joined Hogwarts." Merton said with a smile.

"Well, shall we rebuild this fire so the clothes are a part of it?" Heathcate asked excitedly.

"Let it be known, Harry," Kirley said with a chuckle, "Heathcate is a pyro. He is the best for building up campfires. Us Hufflepuff's have practice for it, too."

"You do?" Harry asked, confused, as Heathcate started to break down the logs and rebuild the fire so the clothes were weaved through the logs and practically holding it all together.

"Yes, the Hufflepuff common room is divided up into three sections. The top tier has nothing special in it, normally it's just a place for students to sit and work on homework. The second tier is a bit more special. It's more of a relaxed area. There are still places for homework, but it's more of an area to sit and hang out with friends. There are also two doors to the dorms. One for girls and the other for boys. The third tier has one or two fire pits and it's more for house meetings and places for comfort. There are tables to do homework, but it's mostly to hang out. There are also little nooks for people to hide in and it's often made use for makeout sessions. I managed to snag Gideon and take him in there once for a good snog," Kirley explained.

"That's...That's cool," Harry said softly.

"Alright, Harry, do you know any fire spells?" Heathcate asked teasingly.

"I know Incendio?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh god no, that's too overpowered. I'll teach you a spell. Don't worry, the Ministry won't know about it, this is a magical island, so they aren't looking for any underage magic here," Heathcate said as he got up and walked over to Harry. "Now follow my hand movements, alright." Harry nodded and practiced the movement with Heathcate a couple of times. "Alright, the spell is Parva Ignis. It means small fire, which is what you want for this kind of situation. You aren't looking for destruction, you're looking for warmth, protection, and comfort. Parva Ignis does just that. Now point your wand at the cloth and cast it."

Harry took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the cloth. "Parva Ignis." A small flame flickered out and the cloth caught on fire.

"Good job, Harry!" came a circle of praises making Harry blush.

Myron and Orsino looked at each other and nodded as they both got up. "Burn!" Myron started.

"BURN!" Orsino cried out.

"BURRRNNN!" Myron and Orsino screamed into the air making the others laugh.

"Sit down, you bunch of Gryffindors!" Herman groaned out, pulling down Orsino making the male whine and Merton laugh, as he tried to get Myron to sit down as well.

Once both men were sitting, Harry smiled softly as he watched the clothes burn. "S-so what's next?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, want to sing a song?" Myron asked.

"What song?" Harry asked curiously.

"Whatever comes to your head!" Kirley quickly said. "That's the perks of therapy songs! You can make it up on the fly."

"Hmm," Harry hummed out trying to think of what he could sing. Well, it had to be something to go along with the moment. He wasn't ready to sing about his past. He was sure that Myron wanted him to head towards that, but he just wasn't ready so he was hoping that Myron would be alright with this. Nervously Harry shifted side to side as he thought of the words he might sing out.

"It doesn't have to be something big or special, Harry, just sing what you feel right now," Myron supplied out trying to help.

Once Harry figured out what he was going to sing, he started to hum softly before singing just as softly.  _ "Insecure, In a skin, Like a puppet, a boy on a string," _ Harry sang out softly. Heathcate magicked his rhythm guitar to him and he started to play a rhythm for Harry to sing to. Orsino smiled and summoned his drums as he played along.  _ "Broke away, Learned to fly," _ Harry sang a bit more confidently.  _ "If you want him back gotta let it shine," _ Harry demanded as he jumped up getting a bit into the beat and the song. He knew that now that he started, he didn't think he could stop until he got this feeling out of him for good. He kinda felt a bit better getting this off his chest.

_ "So it looks like the joke's on you," _ Harry said in an almost mocking tone.  _ "'Cause the Boy that you thought you knew," _ Harry said dragging the last word out a bit, he could feel the three connections in his mind perk at his singing but he didn't care. He wanted this off his chest and he didn't want to think of what his mates would think of him.  _ "He's so gone! That's so over now! He's so gone, You won't run him around!" _ Harry sang out. Kirley had summoned his guitar and Donaghan had summoned his bass.  _ "You can look but you won't see! The boy I used to be 'Cause he's, He's so gone!" _

Harry panted softly, not noticing that Myron was waving to Sirius, Remus, the Malfoy-Snapes to stay back and let Harry do this. The smaller Malfoy wasn't there, so Myron assumed that he was with a friend. The Black brooding one wasn't there, either, but Myron just assumed he went to supply Remus with more potions. _ "Here I am, This is me, And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be," _ Harry spat out in pure hate.  _ "Are you shocked? Are you mad? That you're missing out on who I really am," _ Harry asked mockingly. _ "Now it looks like the joke's on you, 'Cause the boy that you thought you knew~" _ Harry drew out this note as the instruments picked up.  _ "He's so gone! That's so over now! He's so gone! You won't run him around!" _ Harry sang out practically screaming it to the skies.

_ "You can look but you won't see, The boy I used to be, 'Cause he's, He's so gone away~" _ Harry practically cried out,  _ "Like history! He's so gone! Baby, this is me, yeah~" _ Harry sang out.  _ "He's so gone, That's so over now, he's so gone, You won't run him around," _ Harry didn't feel the tears falling down his face as he wrapped his arms around himself.  _ "You can look but you won't see, The boy I used to be, 'Cause he's, He's so gone," _ Harry cried out, still singing to the sky as if the open air would bring his words to his manipulators. _ "He's so gone," _ he echoed before continuing on with his song.  _ "You can look but you won't see, The boy I used to be, 'Cause he's, He's so gone, So alone," _ Harry whimpered out,  _ "He's so gone, Gone, gone, gone." _ Harry finished up the song with a sob as he lowered his face so it was practically between his legs as he tried to control himself.

Myron held his hand out, stopping Sirius once again before getting up himself, sitting next to Harry and pulling the bearer closer to him and wrapping his wing around the small form. "Shh, little one, let it all out." Harry turned and clung to the singer as he cried. It took him a couple of moments but Harry pulled back, wiping his tears.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered softly.

"Harry, never, I mean never! Say you are sorry for crying. Your body is adjusting to what was blocked. If everything was the way it should have been, your body would have had this adjustment before school started when you were ten," Myron said calmly as he held Harry. "Your body has a lot to adjust to. You have your new wings, your body has to adjust to being a bearer, your brain is going to be overwhelmed and it will probably make you emotional. That is fine, all of us will give you some slack, I am sure Sirius won't mind putting you in place if you do cross a line. Take time to get your brain wrapped around this, maybe read up on courting rituals and the bearer chases," Myron supplied.

"O-Okay, thanks Myron," Harry whimpered out.

"No problem, kid!" Myron said as he rubbed Harry's lower back comfortingly. "Just giving you advice that your mum gave to Merty, over there."

"Mum gave you this talk?" Harry asked, surprised, as he looked at Merton.

"Y-Yeah, my mum passed away so she wasn't able to give me that kind of talk. Pa was always workin' so I was left to flounder. Your ma saw me in Diagon and pulled me aside and talked with me. She acted as elder sister after hearing my story, that's why I was so insistent on Myron here to be around Sirius after we got together. Any family Lil's had, I wanted to be there to help," Merton said with a smile. "You're a bright kid, Harry, don't let anyone tell you differently," Merton said softly. "We are your support group, we are just a simple owl or floo call away, alright," Merton said as he got up and sat on the other side of Harry and hugged him.

"Cub?" Harry looked over his shoulder to see a worried-looking Sirius.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked, confused.

"Dobby found them," Remus said, not hesitating to tell Harry knowing that Harry probably didn't want secrets right now.

"Them? Who?" Harry asked, confused.

Narcissa covered her mouth feeling for Harry. "Sweetheart, he found your mum and father."

"But...But." Harry looked confused and lost as tears welled up in his eyes once again.

"Cub, come here," Remus said as he opened his arms.

Harry hesitantly walked over to Remus and buried his face. "Are...Are they okay?" Harry whimpered.

"How about we go see them?" Sirius supplied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh I am Alive....I guess...  
> Kudos to my Beta reader....Kudos to my readers......Kudos to my muse for Finally working for once x.x

As they made their way inside the door and to the stairs, Pipsy popped in front of them. "Lady Malfoy, Lordy Prince needs you!" 

Narcissa held her hand out for the House elf. "Take me to him quickly," Narcissa commanded.

Once they were gone with a crack in the air, Sirius looked at Harry, who looked beyond worried. Pipsy popped back in and looked at Sirius. "Lordy Black, Dowager Longbottom is here, sir. She bes having Heir Longbottom with hers." Pipsy fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Alright, take her and Heir Longbottom to the hospital wing, we shall be there in a moment," Sirius said as he took Harry's hand in his. Pipsy nodded her head and disappeared quickly.

Before they could move far, Dobby popped up. "Harry's blacky! Dobby bes done with his duty!" Dobby said proudly.

"Report in then, Dobby. Who did you find?" Sirius asked.

"Dobby bes finding Longbottoms, Prewetts, Blacky's brother, and Harry Potter's parents! Lord Princy has said not to let young adults into the hospital wing, Pipsy has redirected Harry's Longbottom to Heir suite sitting room," Dobby said excitedly.

"Ah, Harry, I will be sure to come and get you when you can see them, I promise. But they are probably in really bad shape right now," Sirius said, trying to get Harry to understand.

"I...Okay, you promise?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I Marauder promise. Your dad would physically kill me if I broke it," Sirius said determinedly.

"Okay. Dobby, can you take me to my room and then help out the adults? What about Draco?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius.

"Pipsy!" Sirius called. Once she appeared, Sirius spoke quickly. "If Draco comes back, he is to be taken to Harry's sitting room." Pipsy nodded before disappearing again. "There, now you go hang out with Heir Longbottom. I told Narcissa to give them both purging potions so Heir Longbottom might be a bit different."

"Okay, Siri," Harry muttered softly. Once Sirius and Remus ran ahead, Harry sighed softly. "Alright Dobby, lets go," Harry said with a weak smile. Following Dobby to his suite doors, he walked in and saw Neville there fidgeting with his hands. Smiling softly as he saw Neville's new wings, he walked in more as Dobby disappeared quietly. "Hello, Heir Longbottom," Harry said kindly.

Neville jolted up, worried, but calmed down when he saw Harry with a smile. "Hullo, Heir Potter-Black-Lupin?" he hesitated.

"Oh none of that, Neville, I was teasing you. I'd still like to think we are friends," Harry said confidently. "Besides, it's Heir Potter-Peverell-Black-Lupin," Harry teased.

"Oh thank Merlin, with all the blocks on me, I was worried about that," Neville said with a smile before blushing softly at the correction.

"I think you're the only friend I can trust at this moment...Draco and I have a hesitant truce going on right now," Harry admitted as he walked in and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"I...I remember Draco. We...We used to be playmates. His mother used to set up our playdates because she wanted Draco to know his cousins," Neville said softly.

"You guys are cousins?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah, one of my ancestors married Calidora Black," Neville said calmly.

"Oh, I guess that means we are cousins too?" Harry asked, confused.

"Maybe," Neville said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, maybe?" Harry asked, confused.

"Did...Did Sirius blood adopt you?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he did. What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked, confused.

"Easy, Heir Potter. If he didn't blood adopt you, we would not be cousins." Both of them turned and saw Draco. "Hello, Neville."

"Hey, Dray, I'll have to thank your mother for the Black family's purging potion," Neville said with a smile.

"Right! I have to thank her too!" Harry said, remembering he had to thank the woman. "For the potion and the wardrobe! Siri said that she helped him out a lot."

"I was wondering about that," Neville said as he looked over Harry, "you look..." Neville paused as he tried to gather the proper words. "Like a girl."

Draco snorted and covered his mouth, trying not to bust out in full-blown out laughter. "Well, he can get away with it," Draco snorted, trying to calm himself, "because he is a carrier, after all."

"Wait! You are!? Why are you in the male dorms then?!" Neville asked worriedly.

"I am not sure, but Neville...I..." Harry fidgeted a bit before deciding that it would be best to just say it. "I am getting a re-sort, Neville."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Neville said, holding his head. Harry tilted his head confused. "Oh, Gran wants me to get a re-sort too."

"Oh good, maybe you both will be in Slytherin so I can keep an eye on both of you," Draco teased.

"Oi, just because you're the oldest of the three of us!" Harry complained, making Neville laugh and Draco look smug.

Once things calmed down, Harry sighed nervously. "Calm down, Harry, I am sure everything will be alright," Neville said confidently.

"Can...can I ask you two a favour?" Harry asked nervously.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Can you give me a crash course on the wizarding world and wizarding etiquette?" Harry asked shyly.

"You...you don't know?" Neville asked, shocked.

"Of course the golden boy would be kept in the bloody dark," Draco growled out.

Neville placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Make a note of it and we will bring it up to our parents. Let's just try and fix that mistake," Neville said calmly.

After what seemed like hours, a house-elf popped in. "Nester bes here to inform Master Harry and his friends that they bes going to the recovery room. Master Black’s orders."

The three of them got up and followed Nester to a room that didn't have so much noise. Opening the door carefully, he saw Sirius talking to what almost looked like a younger altered version of him. "P-Padfoot?" Harry called out softly.

"Bambi, come here, I want you to meet someone." Harry hurried over into Sirius's arms, making the male chuckle.

"What have you done to this poor submissive, Sirius?" the male growled out. "He is terrified, where is his Mother? The poor thing needs Submissive Scent Therapy, let alone judging by his friends faces, he needs more than just that," the male in the bed lectured.

"His mother is getting healed. As for what happened, Reggie, he was put to live with abusive muggles," Sirius said calmly as he rubbed the middle of Harry's back, being careful of the boy's wings.

The male seemed to calm down hearing this. "Give me him, I can do the therapy until his mother wakes."

Sirius tensed. "I don't think so," Sirius said, holding Harry to him.

"Sirius, he needs it," Regulus tried to reason.

"Don't just demand him, let him choose," a voice said from another bed.

"Yeah, that always upset us," Harry looked over to see a pair of twins, they kind of looked like Fred and George.

Sirius sighed. "Harry, Regulus is right, it would help you... but you don't have to. You can wait until Lily and James wake up," Sirius said, trying to look at his son.

"I...If it helps..." Harry muttered into Sirius's chest. Sirius nodded and turned Harry around to look at Regulus. The male looked like a softer, more cherub version of Sirius now that he looked at the male.

"Just follow your instincts, little one," Regulus told Harry. Harry nodded and then smelt a smell that he couldn't describe. It was a mix of strawberries, parchment paper, and something that just screamed home to him. Without even noticing it, Harry got out of Sirius's arms and tackled Regulus, letting out a soft distressed sound. Regulus caught him and sighed as he saw Harry's wings fly open. Shaking his head, he placed Harry's head in the crook of his neck. "Just breathe, little one."

"Thank you, Reggie... I know I can be a pain sometimes," Sirius muttered.

"Shut up, Siri, it is our nap time and you're ruining it. My nephew needs this," Regulus grumbled.

Sirius snorted and helped fold in Harry's wings. "Have a good nap, Reggie, I'll see you when you wake up, cub." Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head and looked at the other two teens. "Feel free to sit and relax in here, boys, Severus is almost done with the Longbottoms and my mates." And with that, Sirius left the room. Once Harry heard the door close, he knew no more.

When Harry woke up once again, it felt weird. This wasn't the flat chest he was clinging to when he fell asleep. Trying to keep calm, he assessed the situation. Smelling the scent, it was different but even more calming than Regulus's scent was.

"How's our little boy?" Harry knew that as Remus's voice.

"He's still trying to calm down a bit, Moony," a feminine voice said softly. Harry felt fingers run through his hair and he practically melted.

"I think he likes that Lily-Bean," a voice said with a happy tone.

"I'm not surprised. Your sister and her husband did a lot of damage. Dumbledore's idea of putting him there." Harry heard Sirius growl out.

"The three of us are going to need mind healers," the male said with a groan.

"Myron can take you guys, he's not a typical mind healer but he's already got Harry here started," Sirius said calmly.

"Hey James, our cub has a lovely voice," Remus said teasingly. Harry shifted and they got quiet around him.

"Quiet down, you three, let my baby sleep," Lily hissed out.

Harry felt bad so he decided he would alert them that he was up. "Pa'foot? ... Moony?" Harry carefully sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Have a nice nap, Cub?" Sirius asked happily.

"Mhn," Harry shifted and cuddled into Sirius, Regulus told him to follow his instincts and once he started, he couldn't turn it off. He had been trying, but now he was stuck in that state.

"Looks like it's finally happened, Moony," Sirius said as he pulled Harry closer.

"It was a matter of time. He needed to feel safe first. Thanks to Reggie and Lily, he feels safe," Remus said calmly.

"What's going on?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Vernon broke Harry's wings. He's essentially a baby chick before that happened and with the break, he should have reverted to this instantly, but because of the abuse, Harry's mind knew it wasn't the time for that. Now that he is in a safe place his mind is trying to process everything," Remus explained.

James groaned. "This is shit... This is you all over again, isn't it?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"Worse," Sirius bit out as he held a clinging Harry.

"Fuck," James cursed softly.

"James! Tell me what's going on!" Lily said sharply.

"When a chick gets hurt, their mind blanks out and clings to their parents. Abused chicks will hold off until they get to a submissive they trust. The submissive does what is called Aromatherapy," James explained.

"Is that what Regulus was doing? Was that why he insisted Harry's face be by my neck?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yes, it doesn't fix everything but it does help them. Mum and Auntie had to do it for Sirius. He was out of it for three days before he came back to his senses. Auntie Dorea had to take care of Siri the most because of her Black blood. Arcturus Black, may he rest in peace, gave Auntie Dorea custody of Siri and Reggie, but didn't allow them to be considered a Potter," James explained.

"What do I have to do?" Lily asked, determined.

"Keep holding him when he wants you, feed him at meals, just treat him like a clingy child, don't treat him harshly," Sirius explained.

"Anything else I need to do?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Reassure him that you are there. He's been told since he was a babe that you two were dead," Remus said calmly.

"That's ridiculous. All they had to do was look at your wings!" Lily protested.

"You have to remember, Lils, looking under someone's wing is looked down upon," James reminded.

"Oh bugger off, James! There should be exceptions! You know if one of us died, the colors would fade on our mate's wings!" Lily said, upset.

Sirius shifted and pulled Harry closer to his body, loving the warmth his son gave him. "Remmy, what else do we need to do for Bambi?"

"We need to teach him everything that a Peverell bearer needs to know, basically," Remus said calmly. "Harry is getting a resort and thinks he will be in Slytherin," Remus explained.

"Which is a lot safer because Cissa's boy is in there," Sirius explained.

"What else, Rems?" James asked.

"He's seeing a mind healer, we addressed the love and affection, we addressed his resort... Dumbledore blocked multiple of his abilities, so he will need help with those," Remus listed off

"THAT BASTARD DID WHAT?!" Lily shouted.

"We got the blocks and spells off him, Lils, the Goblins are even helping us," Sirius said, trying to calm her down.

Harry whined before letting go of Sirius and moved back to his mother and cuddled into her neck. Lily stopped and wrapped him up in her arms and whined softly as she cuddled her son.

Between whatever was going on with him and the unconditional love that he was getting from the four adults, Harry seemed to come to a week later. The first thing that seemed to register with Harry was that he was well-rested. Not the same kind of rested that he would have gotten with staying at the hospital wing at Hogwarts. No, this was bone-deep. The next thing Harry seemed to register was that there were other people in the bed with him, but he wasn't scared.

"Do you think he'll wake soon? You know actually wake and not this mindless waking he's been doing?" a voice whispered worriedly.

"Sure, I mean I did, sure he's taking longer... but my parents just shot me with curses. Those bastards were physically, emotionally, and mentally abusive. He's a strong boy, he just needs time." Harry heard Sirius respond.

"'m f'ne," Harry managed out, opening his eyes slightly.

Harry heard a huff and a chuckle. "He's James's son alright. He wakes up and the first thing he says is 'I’m fine'." Harry heard another huff. "What am I going to do with you Potter men." The feminine voice said teasingly.

"Love us unconditionally, obviously, my Lily-Bean," a voice teased.

Harry forced his eyes open more and saw a red-haired, green-eyed woman. He felt his eyes water a little so he forced himself to blink the illusion away. This couldn't be real.

"Prongslet?" Harry turned his head and saw Sirius. Tears started to form in his eyes as he saw the male look healthier than he ever saw the male.

"It can't be real," Harry whimpered as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Freaks don't get parents...freaks don't get happy things," Harry practically sobbed out.

This was where James knew to deal. Getting behind Harry, he pulled the boy closer to his chest so the back of Harry was against his chest. Holding him there, he sighed. "Who called you a freak, little one?"

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.." Harry sobbed out.

"Okay, well, we are freaks too. Freaks have freak parents," James said calmly.

"James!" Lily protested.

"You aren't freaks!" Harry protested hotly.

"You aren't, either!" James said just as hotly. "Those worthless pieces of human flesh are nothing but just that! Take what they say with a grain of salt! You! You are our baby boy. The boy we named after my grandfather and your mother's father. You aren't any more of a freak than I am. Anyone who says differently will be at the other end of my wand." James said, his voice getting softer and softer as he hugged his child. "You are ours... please stop calling yourself a freak. I know we haven't been there for you... but it wasn't exactly a choice, we tried going into hiding but that bastard Wormtail betrayed us," James said weakly as he held onto Harry.

"S-so you're real?" Harry whimpered out.

"Yes, my little fawn," James said as he held Harry in his arms.

Harry whimpered more and carefully turned and clung to James as he cried softly into the male's chest.

"I have you, my little fawn, Papa is here and is gonna impale anyone that makes you cry," James said calmly as he rubbed Harry's back.

"W-what do I call everyone? I mean you all are in a mateship, right? And the Gringotts test said that P-Padfoot and Moony are my parents too," Harry asked weakly.

"Well, we talked about this when we first got together. Any children that didn't come from us were to call us by our Marauder names, so you've been doing just fine, Bambi," Sirius said proudly.

"No, you three decided that, I decided I was going to do this proper. James is Papa or Pops, Remus is Daddy or Dad and Sirius is Father or Pater," Lily said with narrowed eyes,

"T-That's right P-Padfoot, we should do it Lily-Bean's way," James said nervously.

"P-Pater?" Harry called out, confused.

"Latin for father, baby" Lily supplied.

"Oh," Harry said in a surprised voice. "Did Draco and Neville leave?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes they did. Draco's parents had other plans but Severus stayed to make sure everyone is in top form. I am sure Draco will be coming back here now and then. Neville and his grandmother took off not too long ago. They are sneaking Alice and Frank into Saint Mungo's hospital since they weren't declared dead," Sirius explained.

"Maybe we can get Isabella and her boy over?" Lily suggested

"No!" Sirius and Remus quickly reacted.

"And why not?!" Lily said upset.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and nodded their head before looking at Lily. "Lily-Flower, remember when you just got your wings? You were so excited to meet your mates?" Sirius started.

"Of course I do! What does this have to do with Isabella and her boy, though?" Lily asked, confused.

"Harry wants to follow Peverell traditions. Until we are sure of exactly what those are, we are not introducing him to anyone yet. The Malfoy-Princes are an exception, along with the Longbottoms," Remus said calmly.

"Tulip," James called out calmly.

"Master Jamesie! You bes okay!" The house-elf sobbed out as she appeared.

"Yes, I am okay, Tulip. Could you go into my vault and get the Peverell grimoire for me?" James asked politely. Tulip nodded quickly and disappeared before reappearing within a minute. "Thank you, Tulip. Before I forget  **_once again_ ** **,** Tulip, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They are my mates along with Lily, they are just as in charge as Lily, understood?"

"James's blacky and moony are in charge too, understood!" Tulip said with a nod.

"Please notify the others for me. You are dismissed," James said in a kind tone. Tulip squeaked out happily before disappearing for the last time. James opened the grimoire as he felt Harry wiggle around so he could look at it too. "Let's see... Peverell bearers... Peverell bearers...Ah here!" James stopped at the page and read it out loud so all five of them could know.

> **_Peverell Bearers and their Conduct._ **
> 
> _ Peverell bearers are required to have certain conduct in society. When one finds out they are a bearer, they are required to grow their hair out to at least 30 inches. _

"What the hell!" James complained.

"That's what I thought too, Prongs," Sirius said with a smirk. "The Black family only requires it to be shoulder length."

"Harry, I'll show you how to style your hair, alright? I'll even give you some charms to braid it so it's out of the way," Lily said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Mum," Harry said softly. James grumbled but went back to reading.

> _ The bearer must be dressed in a style that is both classy and appealing at all times. They must also hide the color on the underside of their wings until after the four performances in public. Bearers must perform four times in public in front of their mates without being recognised. Bearers are required to find familiars to anchor their magic. The more familiars, the more appealing the bearer will seem. _
> 
> _ The bearer will be required to go through a yearly purge ritual cleansing them of harmful spells. At all times, the bearer must follow proper Peverell etiquette procedure, this can be seen on page 17. Bearers are required to have safer jobs than everyone else because of their high fertility. They are required a minimum of 2 children per family house. After the courtship process has begun, the bearer and their mates should marry within two years. _

"We  **are not** following that last one!" James growled out.

"I...I'm okay with that... I want to properly get to know my mates," Harry said as he relaxed back into his father.

"Are you wanting to follow all of the houses' traditions, Harry?" Lily asked, looking at her son.

"Umm if they aren't conflicting... Do you guys think I should?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The Black family is relaxing their traditions a lot, half of them were shit and I won't make you follow them. The Peverell line is older and I say use that as the Black traditions as well," Sirius said calmly.

"The Lupin family isn't big on traditions so we don't have any," Remus said with a soft smile.

"I'm a muggleborn so I have no traditions, sweetie. Well, we do but that is for the Marauder House," Lily said with a soft smile.

"Well, The Potter family based their traditions off of the Peverell Family, but we have some different ones. I can name them all off the top of my head," James said calmly. "You have to become a master at a chosen subject, you have to have a good understanding of Herbology, Potions, Healing, and General Politics, your mates have to find familiars when they start the courting process. And you have to check and see if your mates are closely related to you and each other. There is a reason that the Potters were having trouble conceiving, this one was recently added by my father. He was so excited that Lily was a muggle-born," James said with a soft smile.

"Speaking of familiars," Lily said calmly. "WyldFyre!" A blast of flames appeared at the end of the bed to show Fawkes. "Oh sweetie, what have they done to you?" Lily said heartbroken. "Harry, this is WyldFyre, my phoenix...he would tell you differently. I'm his human." The phoenix nodded and shifted a little on his feet before bursting into flames and absorbing it into his body, breaking the spells on him. Once the flames disappeared, Harry saw not a red and yellow phoenix but a purple and blue one. "There is my baby." WyldFyre flew over and landed on Lily's lap. She bent down so the phoenix could reach her face. Wyldfyre instantly started to fix Lily's hair.

"So he does that too? Hedwig always attempts to fix my hair," Harry said with a soft smile.

"Yes, Fyre does it to everyone in this group, though. He has even attempted to fix your hair when you were a baby, he avoided you after you tried to cuddle him. It was his own fault, Lily warned him that you were in your cuddling phase," James said in a teasing tone.

"Back to the subject at hand. Lastly, we have the Marauder's traditions, there are only three, so it's not too intensive. The first is you have to become an animagus before you finish your schooling. Next is you have to prank at least once a month. The last is you have to do your best to get good grades, no dumbing it down for your friends," Sirius said in a lecture-like tone.

"Okay, Pater," Harry said with a nod.

Sirius clutched his chest and whined as he flopped down on the bed. "James! Our son has killed me!" Sirius whined as he held his heart. Remus just snorted as he covered his mouth.

Harry whimpered, making everyone look at him. "I'm sorry." Tears were forming in his eyes and he was curled up.

"Damn it, Sirius!" Lily scolded as she pulled Harry close to her and placed his face next to her neck. "He's a bearer that, I am assuming, has had his nature suppressed!" she sighed as she looked at Harry as she pulled him into her lap. "It's okay, my little one," she cooed as she rocked back and forth, trying to calm him down. "Padfoot was a big meanie, I know," she cooed as she rubbed his back.

"Cub, I didn't mean it that way," Sirius said as he moved closer to Harry. "I'm not dead, I promise! You just surprised me and made me super happy!"

"R-Really?" Harry sniffled.

"Yes! I promise!" Sirius said, hugging the boy.

Harry snuggled into the hug from both his mother and his Pater. "W-Who are my godparents, exactly? Everyone assumes that Sirius is," Harry said softly.

"Your god-bearer - because godmum makes people conform to female and gender roles that I do not support - happens to be someone I consider family. Petunia was just from the same mother, she wasn't family to me. Has Harry met Myron and his mate?" Lily asked, looking at Sirius.

"Yes, Harry's met the whole band," Sirius said with a nod.

"Alright, your god-bearer is Merton," Lily said with a smile.

"Your godfather just happens to be Frank, Neville's father, Just like Neville's godmum is your mother," James supplied.

"You were supposed to go to them if something ever happened to us. Obviously Dumbledore didn't approve of our choices. Not that the bastard had any say in the bloody matter," Lily bit out.

"I see..." Harry looked at the book James had and he rested his head and closed his eyes, taking in his mother's scent. "How am I supposed to fulfill the ‘performing in public’ one?" Harry asked, confused.

"That's easy. James, Remus, Sirius and I have to go to Gringotts. You can go with Merton and Myron to Carkatt Market, that was where he first performed and I am sure he would be willing to watch over you and provide instrumental for you as well," Lily said calmly. "I am sure Sirius won't mind telling Draco to drag who he thinks your mates are," Lily said with a soft smile.

"Papa, does it say anything about me knowing my mates beforehand?" Harry asked softly.

"No, it says nothing about you knowing them. They just can't realise who you are," James said with a soft smile. "Myron knows a spell to hide your wings and I am sure he would be willing to show you how to do it."

"There are a lot of things I would be willing to show the little one, but you'll have to tell me exactly what I am showing him...I only caught that last bit, I'm afraid," Myron said with a smile.

"Myron!" James and Sirius called out happily.

"Is the lovely lady accepting visitors? I have a special someone here that wants to see his all-but-blood sister-" Myron started off but was interrupted by Merton.

"Move your fat ass, Myron! I want to see my sister!" Merton hissed out shoving Myron out of the way as he hurried in. "Lily!" he said happily as he hurried over and hugged both her and Harry.

"Hello Merton, I'm sorr-" She was cut off by Merton.

"None of that! You focus on healing up," Merton lectured.

"Now, what is the plan?" Myron asked as he walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"Well, the four of us," James said as he motioned to himself and his mates, "have to go to Gringotts. We were hoping that his god-bearer and you could take Harry to Carkatt Market so he can start with his version of courtship," James explained.

"I can do that. Myron, do you want to come with?" Merton asked happily.

"Of course!" Myron said excitedly. "Little one here is family now, after all, now that he knows that you're his god-bearer," Myron said with a smile.

Merton rolled his eyes. "What songs are you thinking about singing for the four times? They have to be related to your feelings and to you, so your soulmates hear it."

"I have an idea of what I want to do," Harry admitted.

"Alright, after your performance, you can meet up with us at Gringotts and we should be ready for you then. We will go shopping for familiars and what Sirius forgot to get you, sweetie," Lily said with a soft smile.

"What did I forget?" Sirius asked confused.

"Books? What about anything personal for him? I know you got him clothes and shoes, but he's a bearer. Although I hate to admit it, the wizarding world expects him to act like a female. So, Merton and I are going to take my son out and we are going to have a bearer day. You boys can go make sure the accounts are settled, the houses are taken care of, merge the house-elves, and get James and I back into the world of the living and out from under Dumbledore's oh-so-loving rule. James, I fully expect you to be accepting the Peverell name, too," Lily said with a glare.

"Of course, my love," James said seriously.

The door opened and in walked Narcissa, Draco, Lucius, and Severus. "Oh good, he's up!" Narcissa said happily.

"Yes, he just woke up maybe ten minutes after Severus left last time," Lily said with a soft smile.

"The Longbottoms have been released from Saint Mungos just this morning and Frank has taken over the Lordship. He said he was going to cause chaos and that 'Lord Black and Lord Potter should join him to create as much chaos as possible to those assholes.' His words, not mine," Narcissa said with a smile.

"When is the next meeting?" James asked curiously.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Lucius replied.

"Oh wonderful. Narcissa, would you like to come with Merton, Harry and I to have a bearer day? We just plan on getting what we think Harry might want and or need," Lily asked calmly.

"Oh, that sounds like a lovely idea," Narcissa said with a soft smile. "Would you mind if I see if Alice and Neville wish to come?" She asked happily.

"Oh, the more the merrier!" Lily said happily.

"Hi Draco. Mum, why would Neville come?" Harry asked, confused. Draco perked up hearing his name come from Harry's lips. He was surprised that Harry hadn't used his Heir title. Then he remembered that he had given Harry permission to use his given name and Harry had given the same permission.

"He's a bearer, sweetie, didn't he tell you?" Lily asked, confused.

"In Harry's defense, we did get away from that subject, we were stuck on the subject of re-sorts," Draco said calmly. He was hesitant to use Harry's name, but with that weak smile that Harry threw at him, he must have been given the okay to do so.

"Oh! We got a response back, Prongslet! The board has approved your re-sort, you'll be resorted along with Neville before the first years." Sirius said happily.

"That's great. Oh, Draco, d-do you think you could help me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"With what, Harry?" Draco asked worriedly.

"You think you know who my mate is right?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Are you wanting to know?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes, but that's not it. The Peverell traditions require me to perform four times in front of them without them noticing me. Do you think you can get them to Carkatt Market tomorrow...What time?" Harry asked looking at Merton.

"Hmmm, 8 in the morning should be good," Merton said with a smile.

"At 8 in the morning?" Harry said looking at Draco.

"Hmm I can get Blaise, Marcus, and Jarah there, I'll keep an eye on their reactions for you as well," Draco said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said with a softened tone.

"I know of Blaise Zabini but who are the other two?" Lily asked curiously.

"Heir Marcus Flint and Heir Jarah Orpheus Meles," Draco said looking at his mother.

"Meles...Meles...OH! Isn't that the direct line to Hufflepuff?!" Lily said excitedly.

"Yes, and all boys are good looking. Michelle made Marcus get his teeth fixed so he is quite the looker now, Blaise naturally takes after his parents and is a lovely sight. I haven't gotten a good look at Jarah though," Narcissa said with a soft smile.

"That makes me wonder if the other founder lines have heirs. I know the Dark Lord claims to be Heir Slytherin, but what of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Remus asked curiously.

"The Potters are a branch of the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines, but we aren't in line for the Lordship. That might change in a couple of years if Gryffindor's heir doesn't step up, though," James said calmly.

"Why don't you get some more sleep, sweetie. Are you hungry at all?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I can eat a little," Harry admitted.

"Alright, we will get you something to eat, you just relax," Lily said as she saw James softly call out for Tilly to request food.

"What do we have to do at Gringotts, Mum?" Harry asked softly as he cuddled into his mother's warmth.

"Well, your father and I have to go through the vaults, I want to get you registered for a card, and then there are some familiars down in our vaults in preservation spells. If their magic reacts with yours, then it could be one of your familiars," Lily explained.

"Oh," Harry said softly.

Tilly popped in with food for everyone before disappearing. Lily picked up a plate and put some light but filling foods on the plate before holding it for Harry. "Eat up."

"Thank you," Harry whispered before grabbing the plate. As he ate, he listened to his mother, fathers, Narcissa and her mates talk about the Founders’ families. Finishing the food, he couldn't help but yawn. His body was still healing from whatever had happened and that bone-tired feeling was creeping up on him again. He hoped he didn't sleep for a week again. Placing the plate away from him, he looked around and saw that his papa was free of distractions. He crawled over and cuddled into the male.

James chuckled softly as he pulled Harry close to him. "I got you, prongslet." James whispered to him as he ran his fingers through his son's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....next chapters a long one.... and I apologize in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my Beta reader and Kudos to my readers out there.


End file.
